The Baby
by PainLasts4Ever
Summary: Black Veil Brides Story. Does Andy Six from BVB have a kid that he doesn't know about? What will he do when Social Services contacts him? What happens when he asks for a DNA test? Is the kid really his or not? What will Jake and Andy do?
1. Ava, Andy, Jake, and a DNA test?

**I don't own Black Veil Brides…but that won't stop me from lovin' 'em. **

The Baby

Andy Six had just gotten out of the shower when he heard his Droid start ringing. He walked over to the kitchen table and looked at the Caller ID. It was an unknown number, but Andy decided to answer thinking it was probably Jake, one of his band members and closest friend, who tended to lose his cell phone quite often. "Hello?"

A woman spoke. "Is this Andy Six also known as Andrew Biersack?"

"Um, yes. Who am I speaking to?" Andy asked a bit surprised. He didn't recognize the voice.

"My name is Dina and I'm calling from Social Services."

Now he was confused and a bit freaked out. Andy didn't know why someone from Social Services would call him. He didn't even know how they managed to get his number. "How did you get my number? Why are you calling me?"

"Your number was in Susie's contact information. We have Ava in custody and you were also in her incase of emergency information."

"Who's Susie? Who's Ava? Why are you calling me?"

Dina laughed harshly. "You're kidding right? You need to come pick Ava up."

Andy protested. "No…I'm not kidding. Why would I pick up Ava, I don't even know who she is!"

Her voice got sterner and Andy could hear the anger in each of the words she spoke. "Just because you don't want to be responsible doesn't mean you can pretend like you don't know who your own daughter is."

Utterly confused, Andy tried to get some answers. "Daughter? What are you talking about!"

"Quit playing around, kid. You need to come pick Ava up."

Andy got really frustrated and mad that Dina wouldn't give him any answers. He started pacing. "I'm not playing around. I don't know what you're talking about and I'm not about to pick up whoever this Ava kid is without getting some answers first."

Dina sighed. "You really don't know who Ava is, do you? You don't even know who Susie is, do you?"

"NO! That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

Slowly and cautiously, Dina started to explain. "Ava is your daughter. Susie is Ava's mother. I don't know what Susie is to you. All I know is that you're Ava's father and that means you have or had a past relationship with Susie."

Andy denied what Dina had just said. "I don't have a daughter. I don't have a relationship with a Susie."

"You do to have a daughter. Her name is Ava. Of course you don't have a relationship with Susie…at least not anymore. Susie is dead."

Andy was shocked at what he was hearing and couldn't believe a single word. "What?"

"Are you an idiot or something? Why do I have to keep repeating myself?"

"No…but I swear I don't know a Susie."

"Apparently you did, considering that you have a child."

Andy stopped pacing and started drumming his fingers on the kitchen counter. "How do I know that Ava's actually…my kid?"

"Well, your name's on the birth certificate." Dina answered.

"So? This Susie person could've just stuck my name on it." Andy countered.

"How would she have gotten all your personal information?"

"You know I'm famous, right? Maybe she was a super stalker or something."

"Yes, I know you're famous, because only a famous person would have a name like 'Andy Six.' I don't think Susie was a stalker."

"Why do you think that?"

"She didn't own anything related to you or Black Veil Brides, except for one CD."

"She could've used the Internet."

"The history on her computer was clear of anything related to you or Black Veil Brides."

"Susie could've used someone else's com—"

Dina was really angry now. She yelled, "Will you please just stop with these stupid questions and comments? Ava is your daughter." Calmer, but with desperation clearly evident in her voice, she asked, "What will it take to convince you that she is?"

"I don't know, maybe a DNA test?"

Reluctantly, she agreed. "Fine, but what will you do if she is in fact your daughter."

Andy thought hard for a moment. He didn't know what he would do if Ava was his daughter. Thinking that there was no way that Ava could be his daughter, he said, "I'll step up, be a father, and take full responsibility of her." With each word that he spoke, Andy became more and more sincere. "I'll love her with my whole heart. I'll make her the most important thing in my world. I'll even quit smoking and drinking. I'll make her happy." He smiled.

Andy imagined himself and his daughter at the park playing together. He imagined Ava with dark brown hair, green eyes that were as bright as the leaves on trees, and fair skin. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold air that hit her face. She was around three years old and was bundled up with winter clothing, making her look like a marshmallow. His daughter was smiling at him, ran over to him and said "I love you, daddy." He smiled back at her and said, "I love you too, Ava."

Andy shook his head and tried to get the image out of his head.

"Ava and I will be at the St. James Hospital in half an hour or so. Meet us there for the DNA test." Dina ended the phone call.

"Okay," Andy said to the dead line.

He walked into his room and searched for socks. He put his socks on and started putting on his shoes when he heard a knock on his apartment door. Andy walked over to the door said, "Who is it?"

"Jake."

Andy unlocked and opened the door. "Come in," he said as he moved aside to let Jake in.

Jake stared at Andy. He got close to Andy's face and continued to stare. He walked around Andy a few times and poked him. Andy slapped his hand away, walked over to the couch, and proceeded to put on his right Converse. Jake walked over to the couch and sat down next to Andy. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Andy answered.

"Liar."

"No I'm not."

"I know you better than this."

"There's nothing wrong."

"You are a horrible liar, Andrew Biersack."

"Jake, there's nothing wrong."

Frustrated, with a tinge of sadness, Jake said, "You're my best friend and you expect me to believe that lie? Is it so important that you refuse to tell me?"

Andy shook his head and look down at his shoes. He hated making Jake sad or worried, but he always did. Jake was always there for him. He told him everything. He always deserved to know everything. Jake always knew what to do. He always listened. "No, I don't expect you to believe that lie, Jake. No, it's not so important that I refuse to tell you…well, actually yes, but that's not why I haven't told you, I do want to but…"

Jake sighed. "But what, Andy?"

"I'm in shock. I don't know if you'll understand…I don't know what I'd do if you got mad…"

"In shock of what?" Jake stared at Andy. "Even if I don't understand, I'll always be here for you. If I get mad, I'll still be here for you."

Andy looked up and stared Jake in the eyes. All he saw in Jake's eyes was sincerity. "I…I might have a kid."

Jake stared at Andy. He was shocked. "What? How?"

"I might have a kid. Jake, I think you know how… if you don't I'm not explaining."

"Oh…and I know how." Jake opened his arms and said, "Who needs a hug?"

Andy raised his hand. "I do." He hugged Jake.

As Jake hugged Andy he asked, "What do you mean by 'might'…?"

Andy pulled back from Jake's hug and said, "I don't really know if she is my daughter, so I'm going to go get a DNA test."

"When and where are you getting the DNA test?"

"I'm getting the DNA test today at the St. James Hospital in twenty minutes."

"Oh…Do you want me to come with you?"

Andy nodded and got up from the couch. He went into his room and grabbed his car keys. Andy walked back into the living room and said, "Let's go."

They walked out to Andy's car, got in, and headed to the hospital. They sat in the car in silence. Neither of them knew what to say to each other, that is until Jake said, "What's your daughter's name?"

Andy's eye twitched and his grip on the steering wheel tightened. Not because he was mad at Jake for asking, but because he was stressed. "Ava."

"How old is she?"

"I don't really know, but I think she's a toddler."

"Cute."

They arrived at the St. James Hospital. Andy parked his car as close to the entrance as he could. The two walked into the hospital. "Hey Andy, how does Dina look like?"

Andy gave Jake an odd look. He didn't know why Jake would ask such a weird question, it didn't matter how Dina looked. "I don't know."

Jake gave Andy a weird look for giving him a weird look. He didn't know why Andy wouldn't know how Dina looked like. "How are we supposed to find Dina and Ava?"

"I don't know…"

A middle-aged lady walked over to Jake and Andy. She wore black glasses, had blonde hair, and wore a black suite. She held a baby, who was wrapped in a white blanket. The baby had blue eyes, black hair, dimples, and tan skin. Dina stepped in front of Andy and said, "I'm Dina."

"Hello, I'm Andy and this," Andy pointed to Jake, "is Jake."

Jake walked over to the little baby and started playing with her, causing the baby to wiggle and giggle. "Aww, you have such a cute baby."

Dina laughed. "This isn't my baby. But she is cute, isn't she Andy?"

Andy smiled and nodded. "Very, whose baby is she? If don't mind me asking."

"Yours, she's your baby. This is Ava."

Andy's eyes bulged and his mouth opened. He was shocked. "But I thought Ava was a toddler…"

"You have such a cute kid, Andy." Jake said.

Dina shook her head. "No, Ava is only two months old."

"Oh…"

"How about we go and get that DNA test?" Dina said as she walked over the receptionist desk.

The receptionist asked, "Who are we checking in? Or do you want to make an appointment?"

Dina told the receptionist, "Andrew," she pointed at Andy," and Ava Biersack have an appointment at 9:30."

The receptionist smiled. "Okay, why don't you go up to the fourth level and wait in waiting room E."

The four, excluding Ava, walked to the elevator. Dina clicked number four. As more people entered the elevator, Dina tried to make small talk. "Andy, how old are you?"

"I just turned nineteen a few months ago."

"And you, Jake?"

"I'm twenty-four."

The door closed and the elevator started moving. Dina asked, "Andy, would you like to hold Ava?"

Andy didn't know if he should or shouldn't. He wasn't very comfortable holding small children and didn't want to hurt Ava on accident. "Umm…"

Seeing that Andy was uncomfortable Jake intervened. "Can I?"

Dina nodded and gently handed Ava to Jake. Jake smiled and started bouncing a bit, which caused Ava to start laughing. "She's so cute and soft, just like a marshmallow!"

Dina and Andy laughed at Jakes comparison.

The door dinged and the number four lit up. They walked out of the elevator and to waiting room E. They sat there for ten minutes before Andy and Ava's names were called up. The four fallowed the nurse into a room. Jake was still holding Ava and sat in a chair next to Andy who sat between Dina and Jake. A woman walked in.

She offered her hand to Jake, Andy, and Dina. "I'm Dr. Smith. Who are we doing the DNA test for, today?"

Andy waved his hand and said, "Me and," he pointed to Ava, "Ava."

"Okay, let me get a saliva sample from both of you and then you can head back to the waiting room." Dr. Smith grabbed two cotton swabs and rubbed one on Andy's cheek and the other on Ava's cheek. She placed the cotton swabs in two separate containers, each labeled with Andy's and Ava's name. Before leaving Dr. Smith said, "It'll be an hour or so before we get the tests back from the lab."

The four headed back to waiting room E. There, Jake continued to play with Ava, Andy tried to distract himself by playing a game on his cell phone, and Dina took out a magazine.

Twenty minutes passed and Andy got bored with the game he was playing on his cell phone. He looked over at Jake, who was still playing with Ava, and smiled. He scooted closer to Jake and soon, he too, started playing with Ava. Dina looked out of the corner of her eye and smiled.

Thirty minutes passed and Jake started yawning. He asked Andy to hold Ava. Reluctantly, Andy took Ava, who giggled. Jake fell asleep almost immediately and rested his head on Andy's shoulder. Andy started rocking Ava and then she fell asleep in his arms. He stared at her and her innocence and smiled. He thought she was the cutest thing in the world and smiled once again when Ava wiggled in his arms.

Dina looked over at Andy. She could see that Andy cared a lot about Ava. "Ava is such a happy kid. She really likes you and Jake."

Andy looked at Dina. "Yea, she's always giggling. I'm not sure she likes me all that much."

"No, she does; both you and Jake. I haven't seen her giggle that much. She always smiles, but never giggles so much. Especially not with people who she just met, it usually takes her a while to get comfortable, but with you it was different. She automatically liked you and Jake."

"Probably because of Jake."

"No…"

A nurse called Andy's and Ava's name. Andy woke Jake up and carefully got off the chair, trying not to wake Ava up. They fallowed the nurse back to the room that they had gone in before. Jake sat next to Andy, who was holding Ava, who sat next to Dina.

Dr. Smith walked into the room with a folder. "I just go the test results."

Impatiently, Andy asked, "So, am I or am I not Ava's father."

Dr. Smith looked at Andy. "Andy, this could be considered good or bad news. It depends on how you look at the situation. You…"


	2. Andy's Choice

**I don't own Black Veil Brides…yet :D hehe. One day…one day…wait and see! **

**RAWR! ****Bad News: ****I hate this…my computer(laptop) is so messed up right now. (C'mon Lappy! Your can do it! You can get fixed! You are amazing! It's just a little problem, brush it off! I believe in you!) It keeps on shutting off and turning back on, by itself, randomly. So today, July 30, 2011, might be the last time I write for a while…****Good news:**** For those of you who read this story and like it, by the time you read this my computer should be fixed. :D and if not…I'm sorry! And how in the world I managed to get this story updated if it's not fixed…I do not know. **

Andy sat in the chair, waiting for the doctor to finish explaining the results of the DNA test. Unconsciously, he started rocking Ava, who had started to wake up but fell back to sleep as Andy rocked her slowly and gently. He wondered if the doctor enjoyed building suspension and if she was doing this on purpose. Andy sat and waited and waited, but no answers came. Hearing and seeing that Dr. Smith was going to take her sweet time explaining the results if the DNA test, he decided to take action, once again. Impatiently he asked, "Can you please just tell me if Ava is my daughter?"

Dr. Smith looked at Andy in the eyes. She smiled and slightly nodded. "Yes. Yes, Ava is indeed your daughter. Before you go and get all disappointed and upset, a child is a wonderful thing. But if you don't think you can handle her or if you don't want to keep her, there are other options."

Andy looked down at Ava and smiled. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was fragile and his daughter. Ava was his daughter. Ava the baby who Andy held was his daughter, who he already loved with all his heart. But she was fragile. She was an infant. He didn't know how take care of an infant. He barely knew how to take care of himself.

Andy didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should, much less could, take care of Ava. His heart was breaking.

He wanted to, but didn't know if could.

Andy looked at Jake, who smiled and put a supportive hand on his shoulder. He took a quick glance at Dina, who smiled at him. He took one final look at Ava and made his decision. Andy looked at Dr. Smith in the eyes. "I know that a child is a wonderful thing and that's why I've decided to keep and raise Ava. I already love her, but do you, I mean, is there like…a parenting class that I can go to or something? I'm not sure how I'm supposed to raise a child."

Andy's answer shocked Dr. Smith. She couldn't believe that Andy—a guy in a post-hardcore band—would even think of being responsible, much less take responsibility. He was what, 19? He's a guy who probably smokes, drinks, parties, and has lots of girlfriends. Now he finds out that he has a kid and wants to take care of her and be a good father. What was wrong with him?

Dr. Smith didn't even want Andy near Ava, much less raising her. She stood up and ran her hand through her hair. "Andy, a child is very hard to raise…you need a lot of patience, maturity, you need to be very caring and reassuring, and much, much more. You wouldn't be able to party, drink, smoke, and go out with a bunch of random girls." She sighed and clicked her tongue. "To put this very bluntly, I'm just not sure you would be able to handle raising Ava. Actually, I don't want you raising Ava. I think you should put her up for adoption. A child as young as Ava needs stable parents."

Andy stood up, waking Ava in the process, and walked out of the hospital room. He walked down the hallway into the waiting room, and then stood in front of the elevator. When the elevator arrived, he stepped inside.

Jake and Dina sat in stunned silence in the hospital room. They couldn't believe that Dr. Smith had just told Andy that he wouldn't be a good father and that he wouldn't be able to handle Ava. Abruptly, Jake stood up, knocking the chair over. He looked at Dr. Smith with hatred in his eyes. "You have no right to say those things to Andy. You don't know what he would do for the people he loves. You don't know what he has done for the people he loves. You don't know what he goes through every single day. You don't know how hard his life is for him. Do you know how hard it is being a lead singer in a band that's popularity is growing every single day? Do you know how hard it is handling interviews and the press, while touring, at age 19? No, you don't. You don't know anything. You don't have the right to judge him." Jake walked over to where Dr. Smith was standing and whispered into her ear, "You don't know him." With that said, he calmly, but briskly, walked out of the room and towards the waiting room.

Dina stared at Jake as he walked out of the room. "Dr. Smith, Jake is right. You stepped out of line. Whether you like it or not, Andy will be taking care of Ava. The decision is not yours to make."

Dr. Smith stared at Dina with a steely gaze. "I won't allow it." Her look softened."You must understand. He's not parent material. He's a rock star. I want what's best for Ava."

Dina stared at Dr. Smith. She was shocked that Dr. Smith was actually saying what she was saying, and more importantly, meaning every single word. "No, I don't understand. Andy is parent material. He loves Ava and was asking for help to find a way to raise Ava. He wants to be a good parent and is trying."

Dr. Smith shook her head, in disapproval. "I'll call Social Services and tell them about a 19 year old rock star who is unsuitable to be a parent."

Dina stood up and picked off her bag from the ground. "There's no need for that. I am from Social Services and I think Andy is suitable to be a good parent." She walked to the door and turned the door handle. Without looking back she said, "Now, Dr. Smith, I'm afraid I must be leaving. Please, do not pursue the issue. Thank you for your time today."

Meanwhile Jake had reached the waiting room; he scanned the room in search of Andy. He caught a glimpse of Andy's hair as Andy stepped inside of the elevator. Jake quickly ran towards the elevator and managed to stick his leg between the doors before they closed.

Jake stepped inside and closed the elevator doors. He saw Andy staring at Ava, who as usual was giggling.

Andy smiled as a tear ran down his face. He didn't notice when Jake walked into the elevator. He started rocking Ava and asked, "Do you want me to be your father?"In response, Ava started giggling more and reached for Andy's hair. When her small hand couldn't grasp his hair, she started hitting it, making the hair sway. She followed every movement of Andy's hair, with her icy blue eyes.

Jake stepped closer to Andy and put his hand on Andy's shoulder. "Of course she does, Andy."

Startled by Jake's touch, Andy stepped back and held Ava tighter, thinking that Dr. Smith had followed him and was going to take Ava away from him. Not bothering to wipe away his tears, Andy looked up and was about to start yelling when he noticed that it wasn't Dr. Smith but his best friend. "Oh, Jake, it's just you. Did you say something before? I was spacing off…"

Jake nodded and with the sleeve of his shirt he wiped away Andy's tears. "I said, of course she does, Andy."

Andy looked into Jake's hazel eyes and then back at Ava. "You heard me before, didn't you?" He stated, but Jake still nodded. "How do you know she wants me to be her father?"

Jake shrugged and tickled Ava. "I just know, I can tell."

"But how can you tell," Andy pressed.

Jake sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He smiled and his hazel eyes seemed to glow when he spoke. "Andy, you are such an idiot."

"Why?"

Jake laughed and plucked Ava out of Andy's arms. "Do you see?"

Confused, Andy asked, "What am I supposed to see?"

"Hold Ava," Jake said as he passed Ava to Andy. "Now look at her facial expressions very closely."

Andy stared at Ava. Ava was smiling, as always, and was staring back at Andy. Every other second she would reach for Andy's face. She would start to giggle when Andy would lean down and touch his nose to hers. Ava's eyes were opened a little bit more and her eyes seemed to sparkle and become a darker blue. "She's smiling and staring at me."

Holding out his arms Jake said, "Now hand her to me and look at her facial expressions when I hold her." Andy placed Ava in Jake's arms and stared at Ava once again. Ava kept on smiling but her smile became a bit smaller. She would only reach for Jake every once in a while and would only stare at him for a few seconds before her eyes drifted toward Andy. Ava's eyes closed more and they became the normal shade of blue, when Andy wasn't holding her. When Jake touched his nose to hers, she would still giggle but not as much as when Andy touched his nose to hers.

Laughing, Jake said, "See? Her smile is bigger when you hold her. Her eyes are open more and a darker shade of blue when you hold her. She giggles more with you. Ava looks for you. She loves you."

Andy sat down in the middle of the elevator and sighed. "I still don't know if I should keep her. It might not be best for her."

Carefully, Jake sat down next to Andy. He handed Ava to Andy. "Of course you should keep Ava, it's the best choice you could make for her and yourself. You love her and she loves you."

"But I don't know how to raise a child."

"Don't worry. We'll go to parenting classes and buy books about raising a baby. It'll all work out. Besides, you already have the most important thing that you need to be able to raise a child."

Andy turned his head and looked at Jake. "What would that be?"

Smiling, Jake said, "You love her."

The elevator doors dinged and opened at the lobby floor. Andy and Jake got up and walked out. By the receptionist desk stood Dina. She waved the boys over. "Andy what is your decision? Are you going to keep Ava?"

Andy looked down at Ava. "Yea, I am"

Dina smiled, took some papers out of her purse, sat them on the desk, and handed Andy a pen. "Sign on the dotted line and you will officially have custody of Ava."

Andy handed Ava to Jake and grabbed the pen. His hands were shaking but he managed to sign the papers.

"It was nice meeting you two. I have to be going now. Take care of Ava and yourselves." Dina handed Andy her bag.

"What's in the bag?" Jake asked.

Dina smiled. "Diapers, baby formula, bottles, and other baby essentials; I have the car seat in my car."

Andy smiled and hugged Dina. "Thank you for everything you have done for Ava and me."

"No problem. Now let's go to my car to get Ava's car seat."

Jake handed Ava to Andy. They followed Dina to her car and grabbed the car seat. Dina drove off and Andy and Jake waved good-bye.

As Jake and Andy walked back to the car, Andy started to smell something strange and Ava started crying. "Jake, what's that smell?"

"What are you talking about? I don't smell anything."

Jake managed to get the car seat in the back of Andy's car and Andy gently sat Ava on the car seat. The two boys got in and Andy drove off.

"Do you smell that?" Andy asked again.

"Yea, it smells horrible. I think it's what's making Ava cry."

"What could it be?"

Jake's eyes bulged as he realized what the smell was."Andy, do you know how to change a diaper?"

**Bad News: ****So, I managed to update this chapter because I'm using my bro's laptop. Mine is still broken, so I don't know when I'll be able to update again. We took it to get looked at and should know what's wrong with it by Tuesday. Wishin' for the best. ****Good News: ****My bro is home for two more weeks so I might be able to update once more...not sure. If I do it will be shorter than the rest, I think.**

_**Thanks for reading. Review and if you have any questions about updates anytime or questions about the stories, PM me or check my profile. **_

Short or long chapters?


	3. Diapers,Crossdressing,CrazyFansPart 1

**News: So I got my laptop fixed...then it broke...again. I'm still using my brothers, but he's leaving on Sunday. This will be my last update for a while because my laptop is broken & I'll be working on some of my other stories(if I can.) I'll be working on the sequel to Unattainable(a Tokio Hotel story), PLD&H, Tokio Hotel: Endurance to the Extreme, Tokio Hotel: Bubble Wrap and the next chapter to The Baby and a new story, that is, if I can. I'm also going back to school on September first, I'll be a 9th grader, and will probably get loads of homework. I'll try to update in the next month or so, maybe sooner(hopefully). I still don't own Black Veil Brides. Sorry for the short chapter and my rant. Got any questions about updates and what-not? Facebook me(have a link on my profile). PM me. YouTube me at BVBxTokioHotelxNSN. **

Andy turned at a right corner and parked the car in the Wal-Mart parking lot. He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned his body to face Jake. "Those are the things that baby's wear, right? They're the baby's disposable underwear."

Jake nodded.

"Well, if that's what they are, then no. I don't have the slightest clue as to how to change a baby's diaper."

Jake sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt. "What are we going to do? I don't know how to change a diaper either." He got out of the car and opened the left passenger door to get Ava out. Jake wrinkled his nose when he picked up Ava and got a whiff of her diaper.

Andy got out of the car and walked over to Jake. "Dude, that," Andy pointed at Ava's diaper, "stinks."

"No-"

Andy clasped his hand over Jake's mouth. "Don't swear near Ava. I don't want her first words being a swearword and I don't want her to have a potty mouth."

Jake rolled his eyes and smiled. He liked that Andy was being careful around Ava and that he cared so much about her. "That's why you're carrying her."

Andy's face fell. He hated bad smells. "No, Jake, please no." Andy begged as he did his best puppy dog face.

"Ava is your daughter."

Andy glared at Jake and opened his arms. "Fine. Give my beautiful baby girl to me." He looked down at Ava and smiled. "You," Andy touched Ava's nose, "smell. But don't worry, Daddy and Jake will get your diaper changed soon." Ava stopped crying and smiled at Andy through her tears.

Jake smiled. "Oh, sure." He got closer to Andy, poked his shoulder and looked down at Ava. "She smiles when you hold her."

"Well, she is my daughter."

With a straight face, Jake said, "Ha-ha. Don't lie. She's my daughter. I'm just letting you believe that she's your daughter."

Andy gave Jake a weird look. "LIES! She's mine."

"Sure, sure."

"She is!"

"Right. And I'm actually a girl."

Andy turned to face Jake. He looked at Jake's face and did a quick take of the rest of his body. Andy put one of his hands on Jake's chest and moved it around. He raised one of his eyebrows. "No, Jake. I'm pretty sure you're a guy."

"I'm telling Ashley!" Jake took his phone out of his pocket and started to look through his contacts.

"What are you going to tell Ashley?" Andy asked.

Jake put his phone up to his ear. "ASHLEY!"

Andy grabbed Jake's phone and yelled, "ASHLEY DON'T LISTEN TO JAKE. I DID NOTHING!"

"Just put the phone on speaker so I can hear and speak to both of you." Ashley said. Andy hit the speaker button.

Jake stood next to Andy and grabbed his phone. "ANDY WAS FEELING ME UP!"

Confused, Ashley asked, "What?"

"I DID NOT!"

"YOU SO DID!"

"NUH-UH"

"YES-HUH"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Ashley screamed. In a calmer voice he asked, "Jake, what do you mean Andy was feeling you up?"

Jake smirked and stuck his tongue out at Andy. "Well, first Andy stared at my face and then he did a quick take of my body. After he looked at my body, he stuck his hand on my chest and moved it around."

"Is that true, Andy?"

"Well yes-"

"HA!" Jake yelled and did a dance.

Andy kicked Jake in the shin and glared at him. "What I was trying to say is yes and no. I did do what Jake described, but not because I was 'feeling him up' as Jake puts it."

"Then why?" Ashley asked.

"Jake said that he was girl and I didn't believe him so I checked."

Ashley sighed. "Why? Why did you say you were a girl, Jake?"

Jake smacked Andy in the back of his head. "I was being sarcastic and because Andy believes Ava is his daughter."

"But she is!"

"Lies."

"It's true."

"No, she's mine."

"Now, you're the liar."

"Nu-uh."

"Jake, Ava is my daughter!"

"If that's what you want to believe..."

"But, she is!"

All the screaming that was going on between Jake, Andy, and Ashley scared Ava. She began to cry. Andy started rocking her, trying to calm her down.

Ashley sighed and pounded his head with his hand. "What are you guys talking about? Who's Ava? Who's Daughter? Why do I hear a baby crying?"

Jake and Andy looked at each other. An understanding passed between them. Andy handed Ava to Jake and Jake handed his phone to Andy. Andy took the phone off of speaker mode and put it up to his ear. "Ashley, I don't really know any other way to put this, so I'm just going to put it very bluntly. I have a daughter. Her name is Ava. Ava is the baby that you hear crying."

Ashley laughed. "Good one. What's really going on?"

Andy started pacing. Andy spoke with sincerity dripping off his words. "I'm telling you the truth."

Realizing that Andy was telling the truth, Ashley sighed. "When? When did you find out?"

"Today, about two or three hours ago."

"How many people know?"

Andy looked down at his shoes. "Dina, the social worker, Jake, you, and me."

"Ok. You know you're going to have to tell the rest of the band and Katie..."

"Yea, I know. I'm not going to tell Katie, though..."

"Why not?" Ashley asked.

"Because, today I realized that I don't really care about her. I can't bring any random girl into Ava's life. Ava is the most important thing in my life right now."

"She's your girlfriend. The longest one you've had for a while. I thought it was working."

Andy snorted. "Yea, she was my girlfriend for three or was it four days? I was going to breakup with her before Ava, too. She was cheating on me."

"Oh, Andy, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It just wasn't meant to be. Hey, Ashley?"

"Yea?"

"Don't tell the rest of the guys? I want to tell them myself."

"I never would."

Andy smiled. "Thanks. Bye, I have to go change a diaper."

Ashley laughed. "Have fun!"

** Thanks for reading. Review? Here's another rant. New Goal in Life: Quit using the 'c' word. I will only use the 'c' word when something really is the 'c' word, every other time when it's not actually the 'c' word it will be Turtle. The 'c' word is just so old, outdated, and not Turtle. Turtle is just so turtle-ish and the 'c' word is not. Turtle is the new 'c' word. (to me and other Turtle people) So if your Turtle, JOIN ME To ERADICATE THE 'C' WORD!**

**Again, I'm sorry for the short chapter. **

**Check out my story Unattainable if you have nothing better to do. It's a TH story, in Bill's POV.**


	4. Diapers,Crossdressing,CrazyFansPart 2

**So, I finally got a new computer! I can write again! YAY! This chapter is on the short side, but I didn't want you guys to think I quit this story. WHICH I WILL NOT! I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and read. Your reviews are fuel to my writing. Thanks, I LOVE you guys! Hey, have any of you met BVB? If you have, is Andy a jerk? Because I've been told this is…but I don't want to believe it. So is it true? I don't own BVB…**

After clicking Jake's cellphone off, Andy handed it back to Jake and Jake handed Ava back to Andy. "Ashley took the news better than I thought."

Jake smiled. "That's probably because he just woke up and his brain didn't fully process the news."

"No, you don't mean…"

"Exactly."

"JAKE! He's going to rip me apart."

"Nah, he won't go that far."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because, he'll see Ava."

Andy looked down at Ava and then back at Jake. "YOU'RE RIGHT! He won't want to leave such a cutie like Ava fatherless!"

"Duh." Jake got closer to Andy, picked up Ava, and ran towards the Wal-Mart entrance.

Still happy, Andy hadn't realized that Jake had grabbed Ava. When he looked down and didn't see Ava, he started panicking. He spun in a circle and looked all over. He opened the car and checked the back, and front seats. Then Andy looked on top of the car and underneath it. He started calling, "AVA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Inside of Wal-Mart, by the automatic doors, Jake stood laughing at the sight of Andy panicking. He noticed that people walking past Andy were giving him strange looks, which made Jake laugh harder.

Suddenly Andy spotted Jake through the glass door. He ran towards Jake, but when he reached the automatic doors, they didn't open and he ended up running into them. Andy fell to the ground as the automatic doors opened. "Ughh…" Andy moaned.

Jake started laughing hysterically. Tears ran down his cheeks.

Slowly, Andy managed to stand up. He grabbed the automatic doors for support and looked at Jake. "Jake, I lost Ava."

Jake looked at Andy and started laughing harder. "No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Angry, Andy walked up to Jake and hit him. "Why are you laughing? I lost Ava!" He quickly looked down and saw a flash of a blanket. Andy raised his head and then looked back down, but this time more slowly. His eyes landed on something wrapped in a blanket in Jake's arms. Confused, Andy asked, "Jake, what do you have in your arms?"

Jake cracked a smile. "Ava."

Cautiously, Andy unwrapped part of the blanket. His eyes landed upon a sleeping Ava. He broke into a smile. "Ava…"

"Yep, that's her."

Andy looked up and glared at Jake. He walked closer to Jake and when he got close enough, he slapped him. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Shocked, Jake stood there stunned. He had an outline of a handprint on his left cheek. Coming to his senses, Jake yelled, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Well, lets see. I THOUGHT I LOST MY DAUGHTER, YOU CHOCOLATE-CHIP COOKIE!"

"Why would you slap me?"

"I'M ANGRY!"

"Still!"

Calmer, Andy looked at Jake in the eyes. "You're right. I'm sorry. But I was really worried about Ava."

"I guess I was a…" Jake smiled. "Chocolate chip cookie?"

Serious, Andy said, "That's right! You were a huge chocolate chip cookie! Now onwards to the diapers!" He grabbed a Wal-Mart cart and started running.

Jake rolled his eyes and fallowed Andy. He looked down at Ava and whispered, "Your father is crazy." When he looked up, he saw that Andy was about to run into two girls with the cart. "ANDY STOP!" Jake yelled.

The girls dropped the things that they were carrying and stood frozen.

Andy managed to stop before he ran into the girls and turned around. "WHY?"

Jake ran towards Andy and when he reached him, he smacked the back of Andy's head. "Turn around and apologize."

"Apologize to who? For what?" Andy turned around and saw the two girls and their groceries on the floor.

One girl had short blue hair; her ears were pierced multiple times and she had blue eyes. She had a gray shirt on with 'Teenage Angst' written in red on it. She wore white skinny jeans and had black Converse on. She was tan and wore no make-up, except for eyeliner. The other girl was taller than the first, and had long purple hair. She wore a Blood on the Dancefloor shirt, green skinny jeans, and black converse. She had brown eyes, was also tan, and had no piercings. She also only wore eyeliner and had a necklace with a cross on it.

Andy blushed, turning both his cheeks bright red. "Umm…"

Jake stepped to the right of Andy. "Excuse my friend, he's a bit strange, and seems to have forgotten how to speak."

Andy glared at Jake. "Yea, I am, but I know how to speak!"

"Well then why didn't you apologize?"

"I was embarrassed."

"So? You should apologize for almost running them over!"

"Yea, well you should apologize for causing a scene!"

The two girls started laughing. In unison, they said, "You guys are so odd and funny!"

Jake and Andy sighed. "We know."

"I'm, sorry for almost running you over." Andy said.

The girl with blue hair shrugged her shoulders. "It's all right. It's happened more often than you would think."

"Oh, well…still I'm sorry. It's just that I got hyper." Andy picked the girls groceries off of the ground. He handed the groceries to the girls. "Here, this belongs to you…"

The girl with purple hair took the groceries and smiled. "Thanks."

"So, what are your names?" Jakes asked.

The girl with the blue hair said, "My name's Sammy and my friend's name," she pointed at the girl with purple hair, "is Xylia."

Jake nodded and looked a Xylia. "Interesting name you have Xylia. Very stellar, though."

"Thanks." She turned and looked at Sammy. "We still have to finish shopping…"

"That's right… We have to go."

The two girls started walking away. They turned around and waved good-bye. In unison they said, "It was nice meeting you two. C'ya around."

Andy smiled and waved back. "My name's Andy!"

"My name's Jake!"

The girls laughed and kept on walking. "We know! We love your music!"

Andy remembered what they came to Wal-Mart for and yelled, "Do you know where we can find the diapers?"

"Aisle ten," Sammy answered.

"Thanks!"

Andy and Jake walked to aisle ten. When they saw all the diapers they got confused. There were diapers for sensitive bottoms, most natural feeling, jean diapers, Huggies, Pampers, Luvs and so on.

"How are we supposed to figure which to get!"

Jake shrugged. "Get one of each?"

"Have you seen the prices? For one package is about nine dollars!"

Jake's eyes bulged. "Whoa…"

**Thanks for reading. Hit the button and review? Thanks. Until the next chapter…DUN, DUN, DUN… **

**If you got time, check out the band The Monster Goes RAWRR. They are pretty wicked!**


	5. Diapers,Crossdressing,CrazyFansPart 3

**What's up GUMMY BEARS? Hey, so I finally updated this. Woot, Woot! I was writing some new stories—Zombies vs. Unicorns is a bunch of funny stories about a bunch of different bands, including BVB! Lost Saints, Fallen Angels, or something else? Its about Andy and Bill Kaulitz who are dead…?and the rest of the boys from TH and BVB! Hope is another story I was writing, its about Andy, Bill Kaulitz, Christofer Drew, Alex Gaskarth! You should check 'em out ^.^ So, this chapter is a bit odd O.o Well, actually all the chapters are odd.. =D hehe… So in the next chapter or in the next chapter after that, you meet Black Veil Bride's manager and I was wondering if you would rather have a girl or guy manager. So if you've got an opinion, you should go and vote on my poll that I have on my profile! I DON'T OWN BLACK VEIL BRIDES!**

"Whoa is right. I think taking care of Ava is going to cost a lot more than I thought…"

Jake laughed. "Sucks to be you!"

Andy glared at Jake. "Jake you are the biggest idiot I have ever met."

"Aww, Andy, you are so kind to me."

"That is true. I am very kind to you. If you were someone else and you had said that to me, I would've punched you."

"I appreciate your love." Jake said while giving Andy a hug.

"Who said anything about love?"

Jake stopped hugging Andy and took a step back. He looked at Andy for a moment and then started crying. "What? How could you say that to me Andy? After finding out that we have a kid together? You said you loved me! So, did you only use me? Is that it? Tell me the truth, Andrew Dennis Biersack!"

Shocked, Andy stared at Jake. He was surprised and entertained. Andy stepped closer to Jake and gave him a hug. "Of course I love you! I was just kidding."

Jake gently pushed Andy away. Andy took the sleeve of his sweater and wiped away Jake's tears. "You shouldn't kid about that stuff Andy. Your words hurt me." Jake said while trying to suppress a smile.

Andy burst out laughing. "Jake, you're getting really good at acting."

Jake joined Andy in laughing. He held the shelves for support. "I know. You believed me for a moment."

"Well, who wouldn't? You made yourself burst out in tears without even trying. You were starting to really freak me out though."

"You're right. I'm amazing." Jake stopped laughing and looked at Andy with a serious expression. "Why was I freaking you out?"

"I never said you were amazing… You were freaking me out because of what you were saying."

"What was wrong with what I was saying?"

Cautiously, Andy said, "Well, you made it seem like I _used _you and that Ava was _our _kid."

Jake laughed at Andy's reaction. "Now that I think about it, what I said did sound pretty freaky. But, seriously, Andy, Ava is our kid. I'm going to help raise her with you."

Andy stared at Jake. "You are a freak…and thanks."

"That's what best-friends are for. If you think about it though, you are a way bigger freak than I am."  
>Curious, while raising and eyebrow, Andy asked, "Why's that?"<p>

"Because you choose to hang out with me, knowing I'm a freak."

"You know what, Jake?"  
>"What?"<p>

"I don't need your sass. Now lets get the diapers."

Jake stuck his tongue out at Andy. "Sass? I don't sass. I'm just always right." He took a step back and faced the aisle with all the diapers. He looked at all the brands and different types of diapers and chose the Pampers that said most natural feeling. He grabbed a package marked with size one and another that said size two.

Andy stared a Jake. "Why did you grab those?"

Jake shrugged. "I always see Pampers commercials whenever I watch TV. Also, if I were to wear diapers, I think I would want ones with the most natural feeling."

"Why two packages?"

Jake stared at Andy and sighed. "And you say I'm the idiot. Diapers come in different sizes and I'm not sure what size will fit Ava. She doesn't seem like a big baby, but size one might be too small for her or it might be the right size. I grabbed the other package in size two in case size one doesn't fit her."

"Diapers come in different sizes?"

"Did you just tune me out?"

Andy smiled. "Maybe…"

Jake shook his head in disappointment. He grabbed Ava from Andy's arms and looked down at her. "Kid, you're lucky I'm going to help your father raise you."

Jake and Andy stared walking down the aisle and out of aisle ten. They were walking past aisle twelve when they two blondes ran, head-on, towards them. The two girls managed to stop before they ran into Andy and Jake.

"Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! It is them, Sara!" A girl said. She was very tan, but it was clearly unnatural. She had beach blond hair and was wearing a very short skirt with a very low-cut blue shirt that also exposed her pierced bellybutton. She had flip-flops on and wore a lot of make-up.

"Brittany, I can't believe this is happening! We're actually standing in front of them!" Sara said. She looked exactly like Brittany, except she wore a purple shirt.

Jake and Andy looked at each other. They were confused and were starting to get freaked out. "Uhh, Hi?" Jake and Andy said to the two girls.

The girls looked at each other and shrieked in unison, "They're speaking to us!" They looked back at Andy and Jake. "We're like really big fans. We love how you guys look and your music…too."

Cautiously and very discreetly Jake and Andy took a step back. Jake said, "Thanks…"

Brittany walked to Jake's right side, and grabbed his arm. "Wow, you have nice arms… Can we get your autographs?"

Jake looked at Andy, who was being groped by Sara. "Sure…"

Andy asked, "Do you have a marker or pen…?" while freeing himself from Sara and hiding behind Jake.

Sara and Brittany smiled and said, "Yes." They each pulled out a black sharpie marker from their purses.

"What do you guys want us to sign?" Jake asked

"Our stomach and phones." The two girls answered at the same time. They handed Jake and Andy their phones and lifted up their shirts.

Jake and Andy signed the phones and then Jake signed both girls' stomachs. He grabbed Ava from Andy's arms and Andy singed the girls' stomachs.

"Eww, what stinks?" Sara and Brittany asked while wrinkling their noses in disgust. "What's that ugly thing in Jake's arms?"

Automatically and angrily, Andy said, "Your faces!"

He handed the girls their phones and sharpies back, took Ava from Jake's arms and started walking away. Jake fallowed him, without a glance back at the two girls.

The two girls stood with their mouths hanging open, staring at Jake and Andy walking away. They looked at each other and ran after Jake and Andy. When they reached the boys, Sara grabbed Andy's arm and Brittany grabbed Jake's arm. Andy and Jake turned around and glared at the girls.

Andy pulled his arm out of Sara's grasp. "What the fruitcake do you want?"

Sara glanced at Brittany. "We just wanted to know if you guys would give us your numbers."

Andy looked at Jake and laughed. "Wow…" he said and shook his head and laughed, a dry humorless laugh.

Knowing that Andy was on the brink of exploding, Jake held his friend's arm tightly. He glared at the girls and then put on a fake smile. "Sorry, but we have to go."

Jake and Andy started walking away, when Brittany yelled, "What about the phone numbers?"

Andy turned around and glared at the girls. He started walking towards them and yelling, "HOW ABOUT I GIVE YOU SOMETHING BETTER THAN A STUPID PHONENUMBER? HOW ABOUT I STUFF MY F—"

Jake covered Andy's mouth and started dragging him away from the girls. He looked back at the girls and with a very fake smile said, "It was nice meeting you two."

Andy and Jake paid for the diapers and cleaning wipes that they had gotten. By this time Andy had calmed down and was smiling at Ava. He started singing, "We're going to change Ava's diaper. 'Cus it's stinky. Ava's going to be all un-stinky, after we change her diaper, but not using our pinkies!"

Jake stared at Andy and then began to laugh. "You are one special kid, Andy."

"Fo sho."

They walked towards the family restroom and were about to go inside when a Wal-Mart worker stopped them and said, "Sorry guys, but this bathroom is out of order." The Wal-Mart employee then put up and out-of-order sign on the door.

"Is there another family bathroom?" Jake asked.

The employee shook his head and walked away.

"What are we going to do, Jake? We can't take Ava into the men's bathroom. It's disgusting, and we can't just walk into the women's bathroom!"

Jake looked at Andy. He frowned and with a serious expression and voice, he said, "We cross-dress."

**Thanks for reading…now if you don't mind, review? =D Don't forget to go and vote! Thanks!**


	6. Diapers,Crossdressing,CrazyFansPart 4

**How's it going? Been a while since I updated this. It has been more than a month. xD Sorry. I made this chapter twice as long, though. Enjoy! :D **

**I'm guessing you guys and gals like BVB, right? **

**Then check out Snow White's Poison Bite. They're really good :D**

**I don't own Black Veil Brides. T.T**

* * *

><p>Andy stared at Jake with his mouth hanging open. "You're not serious." He grabbed Jake by his shoulders and started shaking him. "Are you high, drunk, or something else? Like a fever?" He put the back of his hand on Jake's forehead.<p>

Jake brushed Andy's hand off of his forehead and laughed. "No, of course not! How could I?" he said and then muttered under his breath, "You'd kill me for putting Ava in possible danger…can't have any fun anymore…stupid Andy…stupid rules…"

"Huh? What'd you say, Jake?" Any asked. "I didn't quite catch that last part."

Jake turned around. "Nothing. I didn't say anything." He started walking out of Wal-Mart but turned around when he noticed that Andy wasn't fallowing him. "Come on, Andy. I'll tell you the plan when we get back to the car."

Andy fallowed Jake out of Wal-Mart and back to his car. Jake walked to the driver's side and waited for Andy to unlock the car. After Andy unlocked the car, he got into the passenger seat and closed the door. Jake opened the door and clicked the button to open the trunk. He dug in the trunk for a while before he smiled and exclaimed to himself, "Found it!" Jake walked back to the driver's side and got inside the car. On his lap sat two big brown bags. One said Jake on it while the other said Ashley.

"What's that?" Asked Andy as he looked at the bags.

Jake smirked. "Our costumes…"

Andy's eyes widened. "No, I will not cross-dress."

Jake did the puppy dogface. "Please. For me?"

"No." Andy said as he smacked Jake's head.

Jake grabbed Ava out of Andy's arms and held her up. "For Ava! For this cute childe with a very stinky diaper!"

Andy stared at Ava, who started giggling. "Fine, only for Ava though."

Jake smiled. "I knew you would do this for me."

"No, I'm doing this for Ava."

"Sure, if that's what you want to believe. But, I know the truth."

"You're an idiot."

Jake laughed and started playing with Ava. "Andy, do you know how to walk in high heels?"

"No."

Jake groaned. "That means I'm going to have to wear them, again."

Andy stared at Jake. He was confused and hoped that he heard Jake wrong. "Again?"

"Yeah, Ashley and I did this before," Jake answered nonchalantly. "I'll tell you about it some other time if you want me to."

Andy shook his head and laughed. "No, I think I'll pass. What you and Ashley do on your free time is none of my business. Besides, I think Ashley would kill you if you told me. There's a reason why he's never mentioned it."

"It's not that bad…"

"Jake, just tell me what I have to do. "

Jake handed the bag with the name Ashley written on to Andy. "Put the clothes that are inside the bag on."

Andy dug around in the bag and pulled out a bra. "Even the bra?"

Jake looked at Andy as if he was the stupidest person in the world. "Yeah, unless you want it to be obvious that you're a guy."

"Okay, but how do you put one on."

"Take your shirt off. Stick your arms through the armholes and then turn around so I can hook the sides together."

Andy did what Jake told him to do. "This thing is uncomfortable."

"You'll get used to it."

Andy stared at Jake. "Don't say stuff like that. It's really starting to freak me out."

Smiling, Jake said, "Sorry. Now stick the things that look like giant bouncy balls in the bra cups."

Andy put on all the clothes and a wig and then grabbed Ava so that Jake could change and put on his wig. After they both had their clothes on, Jake did their makeup.

They got out of the car and Jake made sure that Andy had put all of the clothes on right.

Andy wore a black off the shoulder shirt with a red heart on it. He wore red fishnet tights with a velvet zebranet & lace skirt over it. Andy had black and red checkerboard high top converse shoes on. He wore a blonde wig that had been straightened with a black hippie headband

Jake wore a purple halter top with black paint splattering with a black ruffle skirt. He had black tights with a rose pattern on it. He wore black five-inch heels and had a headband with a purple bow on it over his fake red wig that had been curled.

Jake handed Andy two rings. "Put them on your ring finger."

"Why?"

Jake smiled. "Because you're my wife." He put a ring on his ring finger.

Jake looked at Andy once again, "What I'm about to say, I mean in the most friendly way, I'm not gay. I don't have anything against gay people, but I'm not. I'm 100% as straight as the straightest thing in the world…most of the time…kidding…or am I? Anyways, you're pretty hot as a girl. . If you were actually a girl, I'd date you and other stuff."

Andy shook his head and looked down at Ava and back at Jake. Laughing, he said, "Jake, some things you should keep to yourself. But, thanks and I guess you do too, but I'm not either."

"Andy, your name will be Abby and my name will be Jamie."

"OK."

Jake smiled and patted Andy head. He grabbed Ava and started walking perfectly, in five inch heals. Andy fallowed Jake into Wal-Mart.

He was amazed as to how good Jake could walk, and more amazed that Jake hadn't tripped and fallen flat on his face. Andy also realized how comfy skirts felt and how free they felt.

They entered Wal-Mart and almost immediately, a guy came up to them. He had blonde hair, worn out jeans, blue eyes, a Hollister shirt, and was tan. He grabbed Andy's butt

Andy jumped and ran behind Jake. He was freaked out and scared.

Jake stepped up to the guy that had just grabbed Andy. "What's your problem?" He asked, making his voice higher.

The guy shrugged. "Nothing, you're friend is just really hot."

Jake glared at him. "She's not my friend." He held up his left hand, "She's my wife."

The guy laughed. "Yea, okay. Move aside so I can get her number."

Jake kept on glaring and said. "No, she's my wife and I appreciate it if you didn't go anywhere near her." J

The blonde guy walked around Jake and grabbed Andy's hand. "Hey babe, how about we leave your friend and go someplace else?"

Andy tried pulling his hand free, but couldn't. Jake grabbed Andy's hand and started pulling him away. "Come on, Abby. We have to go change our daughter's diaper."

They walked towards the bathroom, but the blonde guy kept on pestering them. Finally, Jake, Andy, and Ava reached the bathroom. They entered the safe haven of the bathroom and before Jake could stop Andy, Andy quickly ran back to the bathroom entrance and stuck his tongue out at the blonde guy. "YOU ARE ONE SICK DUDE! I'M GLAD I'M MARRIED TO JAMIE!"

Andy walked back into the bathroom and to where Jake stood laughing. "Andy, you were groped by a man!"

Andy glared at Jake and punched him in the arm. "Shut up."

"Do you know how hard it was to not burst out laughing?"

"Jake, I swear I'm going to…"

"To what, Andy? Huh? What are you going to do to me?"

Andy kept on glaring at Jake. He was thinking of and idea to get Jake back when suddenly it struck him. Andy smiled. He grabbed Ava from Jake's arms. "We have to change Ava's diaper."

"OK."  
>Andy opened the diaper changing station and gently put Ava on her back on it. Then he stared at her.<p>

Jake poked Andy. "Go on. Change her diaper."

"I don't know how…"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to change a diaper. I already told you this."

"I don't know either."  
>"I know."<p>

Jake hit Andy. "Then change her diaper."

Andy hit Jake back and rubbed his shoulder. "I told you, I don't know how."

"You just said you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"YES, you did!"

"NO! I didn't!"

"YES!"

"NO!" Andy punched Jake again and then walked to the sink. He filled his hand with water and threw it at Jake. "BAD KITTY! LISTEN TO YOUR MASTER!"

Jake growled, grabbed Andy's hand, and bit it. "You're not my master."

Andy pulled back his hand and glared at Jake. "Kitty likes to bite."

"Kitty likes to do more than just bite…"

Andy burst out laughing and started jumping up and down while pointing at Jake. "YOU CALLED YOURSELF KITTY!"

"If you don't shut up and stop calling me kitty, I'll tell everyone you got groped by a man while cross-dressing."

Andy glared at Jake. "If you do that, I'll tell everyone you called yourself kitty and I'll tell Ashley that you told me he cross-dressed with you."

Jakes eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

"Stupid."

"That's what I thought, Kitty."

Just then two girls walked out of the stalls and to the sinks. They washed and dried their hands. They had smiles on their faces and were trying to hold in their laughter, but couldn't. They ended up laughing so hard that they fell onto the ground. Tears ran down their faces as they continued to laugh.

Andy faced Jake and slapped him. In return, Jake slapped Andy. "Tell me you don't see the two girls." They said in unison.

Jake and Andy shook their heads at each other and said, "I do…"

The girls finally managed so stop laughing and helped each other up, off of the bathroom floor. In unison, the girls said, "Sorry, we didn't mean to laugh, but you guys are just too funny!"

Andy and Jake recognized the sound of the girls' voices and their blue and purple hair.

Andy pointed to the girl with purple hair. "YOU'RE XYLIA!"

Jake pointed to the girl with blue hair. "YOU'RE SAMMY!"

Xylia smiled and pointed at Andy. "YOU'RE ANDY!"

Sammy smiled and pointed at Jake. "YOU'RE KITTY!"

The four laughed.

Xylia took a closer look at Andy and Jake. "Um, not to be rude but, why are you two dressed up as girls and in the women's bathroom?"

"The family restroom was out-of-order, so we had to cross-dress in order to come into the women's bathroom." Andy said.

"Why not use the men's bathroom instead?" Sammy asked.

"Because it's dirty and you can't change a baby's diaper in the men's bathroom." Jake replied.

Sammy and Xylia's eyes widened. At the same time they asked, "BABY, WHERE?"

Andy smiled. "Uh, yea. Didn't you notice her before, when we first ran into you two? She's on the diaper changing station."

The girls rushed over to the baby and started playing with Ava. "No, we thought it was a really realistic fake baby." Sammy said.

Xylia scrunched up her nose. "You should really get to changing the baby's diaper. She's to cute to smell like this."

Andy and Jake glanced at each other. "We don't exactly know how to…"

Sammy motioned for them to come by her and Xylia. "We'll show you, well actually Xylia will. She's great with kids."

Xylia asked for the baby wipes and for a new diaper. Andy handed her the baby wipes.

"What size for the diaper? Size one or two?" Jake asked.

"Size one, but in a couple days or weeks she'll need size two." Xylia answered. "Now watch how I change her diaper, so that you two will be able to do it."

Xylia lifted Ava's legs and took off her pants, but made sure to not put weight on Ava's head. Then she put Ava's legs back down and unbuttoned Ava's onesie. Then she opened Ava's dirty diaper, lifted Ava's legs as she had done before, and cleaned Ava's bottom with the baby wipes. After cleaning Ava, Xylia removed the dirty diaper, opened the new diaper and put it under Ava's bottom. Then she gently put Ava's legs down, closed the diaper around Ava's waist, buttoned the onesie back up, and put Ava's pants back on.

Xylia smiled and picked Ava up. "There, now you're clean and not smelly." She started playing with Ava and blowing on Ava's stomach, causing Ava to giggle.

"So, now do you guys know ho to change a diaper?" Sammy asked.

Jake and Andy smiled and nodded.

"Xylia, you really like babies, don't you?" Andy asked.

Xylia beamed and smiled. "I adore them. They're so cute and loveable, just like marshmallows."

Jake laughed. "That's what I said!"

Andy grabbed Ava's dirty diaper and threw it a Jake. "That's for making fun of me." Andy ran and hid behind Xylia.

Jake glared at Andy. "We'll call it even, for now…"

Sammy and Xylia laughed.

"If you don't mind me asking, whose baby is this?" Xylia said.

Andy looked at Jake.

"Can you two keep a secret?" Jake asked.

Sammy and Xylia nodded.

Andy walked back to where Jake stood. Jake poked him and nodded at him. Andy smiled and looked at Ava. "The baby, Ava, is my daughter."

Sammy and Xylia's eyes widened for a moment but then went back to normal. They smiled. In unison, they said, "Congratulations. You have a lovely daughter."

Jake raised his eyebrow. "Well, you two took that better than I thought. I thought you guys would've freaked out or at least been more shocked."

Xylia shrugged. "Oh, we were really shocked, but Ava really looks like Andy, especially if you get close to her, so we were thinking she was Andy's daughter. Right, Sammy?"

Sammy nodded. "I guess, you could say we were expecting it. We've learned to expect the unexpected."

Andy nodded. "Did you guys notice right away?"

Sammy shook her head. "We thought you were just looking after her, but then we saw how you looked at her and how much she resembles you."

"Most people would probably think you two are just baby sitting. So, you don't have to worry about people finding out before you're ready to tell." Xylia added.

Andy smiled. "Oh, OK."

Jake looked at Sammy. "Can I have your phone?"

Sammy nodded and handed Jake her phone. Jake entered his and Andy's numbers into the contact list. He smiled and handed Sammy her phone back. "There, now you have mine and Andy's cellphone numbers."

Jake poked Xylia. "Can I have your phone?"

Xylia nodded. "Sammy, can you get my phone out of my back pocket?"

"Sure." Sammy said.

She handed Jake Xylia's phone. He entered Andy's and his cellphone numbers into Xylia's contact list and handed the phone back to Sammy, who stuck it back into Xylia's back pocket.

"Now both of you have our numbers." Jake exclaimed.

"Andy, Jake, can I have your phones." Sammy asked.

Andy and Jake nodded and handed their phones to Sammy. She entered her number and Xylia's number into both of the phones and handed them back. "Now you two have our numbers."

Xylia handed Ava back to Andy. "Sammy and I have to go. It was nice talking to you guys and holding Ava. Hope to hear for you guys again."

Andy smiled. "It was nice meeting you guys too. We have to go too. Of course you'll hear from us again. Are you guys coming to out concert tonight?"

Sammy nodded. "Yep, backstage passes too."

Jake smiled. "Nice. See you guys there."

The four walked out of the bathroom and parted at Wal-Mart exit. Xylia and Sammy waved good-bye to Jake and Andy and walked to their car.

Jake and Andy walked to Andy's car and Andy put Ava into her car seat. Jake got into the passenger side and Andy got into the driver's side. They changed back to their normal clothes.

Andy turned on the car and they buckled up.

Before backing out of the parking space, Andy turned and faced Jake. "Now we have to go face _her._"

Jake's eyes widened. "I forget that we would have to tell _her_."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review?<strong>

**Also, check out some of my other stories. THANKS!**


	7. Food,Oink,Truth Comes Out, Amber! Part 1

**First Off**: **Hey! It's been a long time… I finally updated! **

**Second Off****: I don't own Black Veil Brides. I write this for enjoyment proposes only. **

**Third Off: ****I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Fourth Off:**** More Updates should be coming later in this month. For sure in the summer!**

**Fifth Off: ****Sorry for the wait and for the short chapter. I had finals and some family problems. **

**Sixth Off: ****I would like to thank everyone who reads this story. Also everyone who has put this story on his or her favorites and alerts list****. ****I would like to thank the following for reviewing: ****AndyIsMySaviour, I love Andy, ILuvvAndyBiersckB****MWAHAHA, xxalesanaxx, tears of venom, , JoJo Lupin, InsanityIsAllAroundUs, VamptessaBella, xXMellowYelloXx, Boredsowritting01, Silver Marker, Kenny Lee, epic-failure-yea-i-know, gerards-feather-boa, that one music chick, Krimsun Suchyne, Lucurstory. ****You guys are the best! Thanks for reviewing! P.s. If I forgot you, tell me and I shall dedicate the next chapter to you!**

* * *

><p>"Jake, Amber will murder me. She won't hesitate for one second. You know how she is. Ever since she started managing us, she told us not to sleep with any random girls, and especially, not to get any random girls pregnant."<p>

"Well… That is true, but she also loves kids. I mean, she already has two kids."

"Still, she's going to be so mad. She'll rip me apart."

Jake smiled and patted Andy's head. "Nah, she won't go that far. She wouldn't want to leave Ava fatherless and she needs you to sing! Not to mention, she wouldn't want to risk her own life. The fan girls and boys would rip her apart if she as much cut your hair."

Andy sighed and ran his hand through his black hair. He pulled out of the Wal-Mart parking lot and started driving to the venue where they were going to perform. "Hey, Jake?"

Jake turned his head and faced Andy. "Yeah?"

"Can you call Ashley and put him on speaker?"

Jake smiled and nodded. He took his phone out of his pocket and searched through his contacts until Ashley's name and face appeared. He clicked Ashley's face and waited three rings before Ashley picked up.

"Hey Jake. What's up?" Ashley's voice sounded rough, as if he had just been woken up.

"Nothing much, but Andy wants to talk to you" Jake said and then put the phone on speaker.

"Andy, what's up?" Ashley asked, sounding a bit more alert and awake.

Andy sighed. When he spoke his voice was laced with worry. "Do you think the other guys will be mad?"

Ashley sighed. He thought that Andy needed to quit worrying so much. The guys were his friends and would accept the truth. "No, they'll probably react the way I did by being surprised. They probably won't believe you at first, but then they will."

"What about Matt? Do you think he'll be okay with it?"

Ashley laughed. "Matt will probably be jumping off the walls with happiness. He'll be the uncle that spoils your daughter even more than you."

"Whoa! BACK THE TRUCK UP!" Jake yelled. "That job has already been taken. Matt can be the uncle who doesn't spoil Ava as much as the uncle that spoils Ava more than her dad. He can be the second best uncle."

Ashley sighed and laughed. "I didn't understand that at all, Jake. That didn't make any sense. Jake, if I were there I'd punch you."

"Why? If you didn't understand me, then why would you want to hurt me?" Jake whined.

"You're stupidity makes me want to punch you. That's why."

Andy smiled. He was starting to think that everything would be all right and that all the pieces would fall into the right places. He glanced at Jake. Jake noticed and gave Andy a goofy grin and a thumb's up. Andy laughed. "You guys are such dorks."

Instantly and in unison, Jake and Ashley said, "But we're your dorks and you love us."

"I suppose so." Andy said.

"That's right." Jake and Ashley said.

Andy started tapping his hands on the steering wheel and took a quick glance at the back seat. He saw Ava sleeping and smiled. "Hey, Ash?"

"Yea?"

"How fast can you get yourself, the guys and Amber at the venue?"

Ashley hesitated and then grinned. "How fast do want them there?"

Andy smiled. "Thirty minutes? Or do you need more time?"

Ashley gasped. "How dare you doubt my abilities? I can get the guys there in ten and Amber in fifteen. "

Jake raised his right eyebrow and grinned. "Ash, don't do anything to stupid. Do something with just the right amount of stupidity. Remember, they need to be able to perform tonight."

"Have I ever done anything too stupid, Jake? No, I think not. My plans are always flawless."

"Sure…" Jake replied.

"Don't sass me!" Ashley snapped. He clicked his tongue and said, "You, especially you, should know how flawless my plans are, Jake."

"Ashley…" Andy said, letting his voice trail off.

"Yea?"

"Be careful with Amber."

Ashley gulped and sighed. "She'll be the toughest, but I'll manage. You know me and my awesomeness, no woman can resist either of us."

Andy nodded. "Yea, no woman, except for Amber."

"Ugghh, why do you have to be such a pessimist, Andy?" Ashley groaned.

"Because, I'm awesome."

"Sure."

"Yea, it's true. Thanks in advance, Ash. See you at the venue in fifteen."

"Yep, bye, LOVES!" Ashley screamed into the speaker.

"Bye." Andy and Jake said in unison. Jake clicked off the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"So…"

"Yes, Jake?"

"Love you!"

"You're an idiot."

"No, I'm just telling you in case it's the last time I'm able to talk to you. At least while you're alive…"

Andy's eyes widened and he reached over to his right and pinched Jake's leg. "Don't say that! Just a while ago, you said Amber wouldn't kill me!"

"Yea…but that was before you cut her off…"

Andy glanced at his review mirror and it showed, the one, the only, Amber. She glared through her windshield and gave Andy the finger. Andy looked back at the road and swallowed. "DUCKS!"

Jake laughed, Ava woke up and started cry, and soon Andy joined her too.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Review! Sorry for the short chapter. More Updates will be coming soon!<strong>

**P.s. if you guys and gals ever see someone reposting my story and taking credit please tell me or report it. Thanks**

**Check out the story Die For You by Lenora Finch, it's awesome**


	8. Food,Oink,Truth Comes Out, Amber! Part 2

**Whoa, I did not expect to update this fast. O.o Enjoy. **

**I don't own Black Veil Brides =(**

Jake patted Andy's shoulder. "Don't worry, Andy. Everything will be alright…hopefully."

Andy removed his hands from he steering wheel and looked at Jake with a tear-tainted face. "Will it? Will it really?"

Jake nodded. Suddenly he grabbed the steering wheel and moved it to the left, barely managing to avoid hitting a red car that was parked on the side of the road. He pinched Andy's leg and yelled, "Keep you eyes on the road! Stupid!"

Andy winced from the pain of Jake's pinch, put his hands back on the steering wheel and put his eyes back on the road. "Only for Ava." He said. Then he muttered, "Be strong Andy. You can do this Andy. C'mon Andy be a Dad. Andy you can do this!"

Jake gave Andy a weird look, but decided to ignore his crazy friend. He gabbed Ava's baby bag, grabbed a baby bottle, water, and formula. He put the water and formula into the bottle, put the cap back on the bottle, and shook it. Then he turned his body to face Ava, and started feeding her. Instantly Ava became quiet and calm.

In a matter of minutes Ava finished her bottle and fell back asleep. Jake's eyes widened. He poked Andy. "Your daughter is a bit of an oinkidy, just like you."

Andy rolled his eyes. "What's an oinkidy, exactly?"

"An oink. You know, a little piggy. Someone who has a black hole as a stomach, a person who is always hungry and eats really fast."

"We're growing kids."

"That excuse would work for Ava, but not for you."

"Why not me? I'm still growing!"

"No, you're done growing."

"Lies! I'm only nineteen! I still have time to grow!"

"No, you're done."

"Studies have shown that some guys don't stop growing until they're twenty-one and some even after that!"

"But, you're done growing."

"Who says!"

Jake smiled. "Me."

"And why does that mean I won't grow?"

"Because I forbid it."

Andy stuck his tongue out and Jake and concentrated on driving. One minute later Andy's stomach started growling, but only loud enough that he only heard it. Andy poked Jake's leg.

"Yes?" Jake said.

Andy blushed and smiled at Jake. "I'm hungry…"

"See!" Jake exclaimed. "You're always hungry! You're an oinkidy."

Andy glared at Jake, but decided not to say anything. He knew Jake would keep on bringing it up and decided that he would let Jake win the fight. And besides, Jake was partially right… "Sure, if it'll shut you up, I'll admit that I'm an 'onkidy' as you put it. But, I want some food."

With that said, Ava woke up and started crying again. Jake reached back and felt Ava's diaper to see if she had gone to the bathroom, but he felt only a dry diaper. He tried tickling her and made goofy faces, but Ava continued to cry.

"Try feeding her. Maybe she's hungry." Andy said as he pulled into a gas station and parked. He shut off the car and prepared Ava a bottle.

Andy handed Jake a bottle. Jake sighed got out of the car and opened Ava's door and took her out of her car seat. "I just fed her, but I guess I'll try again." He put the bottle up to Ava's mouth and she instantly started drinking the formula.

Andy walked to where Jake stood and closed the door. He smiled and caressed Ava's cheek. "See, I told you she was hungry!"

"And as I said, you and Ava are oinkidies."

"Whatever."

"Two of a kind."

"Shut up."

"You guys are truly father and daughter."

"Yep." Andy said, making sure to pop the 'P'.

They walked into the gas station. Andy headed straight for the cappuccino maker. He grabbed the biggest cup he could find and filled it with French-vanilla cappuccino. He grabbed three banana-nut muffins, three pieces of cheese pizza and a bag of Doritos. He turned to face Jake. "Do you want anything?"

Jake's eyes widened. "Isn't that food for both of us?"

Andy raised his eyebrow. He was confused and didn't understand what Jake was asking. "What do you mean? This is my food."

Jake laughed, walked over the fridges and grabbed a dragon fruit Vitamin water. He returned to where Andy stood. "Grab me a piece of cheese pizza."

"Grab it yourself."

"I'm holding your daughter."

"Fine," Andy grumbled.

"I'm eating some of your chips."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

Andy growled and nodded in defeat. "Always talking my food…Jerk." Andy muttered under his breath.

"What, what did you say, Andy?" Jake asked.

Andy smiled. "Nothing."

Andy sat all his food, Jake's Vitamin Water and piece of pizza on the checkout counter. He looked through the candies and decided to get a Snickers bar, some Sour Patch Kids and some gummy bears. He paid for the food and then walked back to the car with Jake.

Andy got into the car while Jake strapped in Ava. When Jake got into the passenger side, he saw that Andy had already finished eating two muffins and a piece of pizza. "Andy do you hear that?"

Andy shook his head and took the last bite of his Snickers bar. He swallowed and asked, "What is it?"

"It's the sound of you not being able to fit into you're tight pants."

Andy waved his hand at Jake. "Don't be ridiculous. I'll be able to."

"Sure."

They put their seatbelts on, and Andy turned on the car. He took his pizza out and pulled out of the parking space at the same time. He drove with one hand on the steering wheel and the other held food.

After finishing his pizza, he took a bid drink of his cappuccino, and then started eating his chips.

"Oink. Oink. Oink."

Andy glared at Jake through the corner of his eye.

"Oink. Oink. Oink."

"Shut up."

Jake stuck his tongue out at Andy.

Andy pulled into the venue's parking lot and parked his car next to a black Audi. By this time, his car floor was littered with the pizza wrappers, the now empty chip bag, and the candy wrappers. "Ugh," Andy groaned.

"You ate to much?" Jake asked.

Andy shook his head and frowned at Jake. "No…I only have one muffin left."

"Oink…"

Andy opened his last muffin, got out of his car, stretched and nibbled on the muffin. "Hey, Jake?"

"Yea?"

"Can you hold Ava? I don't want anything to happen to her, when Amber freaks out on me?"

Jake nodded and looked at the car that was parked next to them. "Amber's here, and so are the guys."

"How do you know?"

"We're parked right next to Amber, who is parked next to Ashley."

Andy's eyes widened.

Jake and Andy walked ever so slowly into the venue. They went to the dressing room and walked in, only to find a scared Ashley, a horrified CC, a freaked out Jinxx, a bored Matt, and a very angry, ranting, Amber.

Amber had light brown hair, green eyes, had no tattoos, or piercing, and was only five foot two. She had a friendly face and dressed in a professional, but casual way. She was also very approachable, except for now.

"He cut me off! Who does he think he is?" Amber screeched.

The door slammed shut and all eyes turned to face Jake, Andy and Ava.

Amber walked up to Andy and knocked his muffin out of his hand. She glared at him. "You…"

Andy flinched.

"You cut me off!"

"I'm sorry," Andy squeaked.

"The—" Amber started saying but Andy put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't swear in front of Ava!" Andy said. Jake, Ashley, CC, Jinxx, and Matt were stunned and waited nervously to see how Amber would react. Andy realizing what he just did, quickly removed his hand, and said, "Sorry Amber. I didn't—"

Amber walked to where Jake stood. She looked at the baby that Jake held in his arms. She walked back to Andy and stared at him. "What is that?" She asked while pointing at Ava.

"A baby." Andy said.

"Why is there a baby with you?" Amber asked.

Nervously, Andy said, "She's my…"

Amber looked up at Andy. For a short woman, Amber was very menacing. "She's you're what?"

Andy gulped. "She's my daughter."

CC, Jinxx, and Amber were stunned. Their mouths hung open. Matt and Ashley stood up and ran to Jake, who was still holding Ava.

Matt and Ashley tickled Ava, and Ava giggled.

"Andy, she's so cute! She had your blue eyes!" Matt said, breaking the silence that had taken over the room.

"She's so small," Ashley said.

Andy poked Amber. "Are you okay?"

Amber stared at Andy. "I need some ibuprofen. I feel a headache coming on." She grabbed her purse, rummaged a bit, and grabbed two ibuprofens. She grabbed a bottle of water and swallowed the pills.

CC and Jinxx stood up and walked to Jake. After staring at Ava for a while, they started playing with her too.

Amber sat on the couch.

Andy walked over to her and said, "Are you mad?"

"I don't know." Amber said. "I want the whole story though."

"Yea, us too." Jinxx, CC, and Matt said.

Andy grabbed Ava from Jake and sat down. Jake sat on his left and Ashley sat on his right. Andy sighed. "It all began this morning, around seven."

**Thanks for reading. Review? Thanks!**

**P.S. Check out my new Poll! It's about this story!**


	9. Food,Oink,Truth Comes Out, Amber! Part 3

**Whoa. Did you guys and gals hear what happened to Andy? What those fans did was just way over the line. That was rabid. WOO! For Andy elbowing them in the face. Honestly, who wouldn't? Like, I know, I'm a loyal fan and a bit crazy, but I draw the line at writing Fanfics about them. xD I wouldn't maul them, maybe, but very unlikely, run up to them and poke or hug them with their permission, but maul them, never. If you guys don't know what I'm talking about check out the website below.**

**http:/ bryanstars. com/post/ 16219267324/andy- biersack- fights- back- an- angry-crowd- of**

**Some Fans these days are just way too crazy. It seem that Tokio Hotel (Bill and Tom Kaulitz were stalked by these crazy fanatics) and Black Veil Brides fans especially.**

**I'm both their fans, like a major, loyal fan, and admire them, but I would never maul or stalk them. I have respect for them. **

**What do you guys think?**

**Anyways, this is as crazy as I get. I only write Fanfics about them…hehe. **

**I DON'T OWN BLACK VEIL BRIDES!**

* * *

><p>As Andy told Amber his story, she rubbed her temples, laughed, and cried a little bit. When he got to the Wal-Mart part of his adventure, he made sure to leave out the cross-dressing incident. After telling his story, Andy sighed and said, "And it's only been a couple of hours."<p>

Amber had her head in her hands. She mumbled, "Andy…I don't know…"

Andy raised his right eyebrow. "You don't know what, Amber?"

She lifted her head. "I don't know if I should congratulate you, strangle you, or feel scared for you."

"Well, I suggest you don't strangle me. You should congratulate me. But, why would you feel scared for me?" Andy said while giving Ava to Jake, standing up and slowly inching his way to the door, in case he had to flee quickly.

Amber quickly stood up, and before Andy could flee, grabbed his arm.

Andy's eyes widened and he prepared himself for the worse.

Jake, CC, Ashley, Jinxx, and Matt stood up. They started towards Amber and Andy, and were prepared to rip her off of Andy, except for Jake, who went to a corner and wrapped Ava in his arms protectively.

As Ashley was about to grab Amber, Amber wrapped her arms around Andy in a hug and said, "Congratulations, Andy! You're a DAD!" Andy automatically hugged her, but was shocked.

Everyone in the room froze, except for Ava, who was giggling. Their eyes were wide and their mouths hung open.

Amber pulled away and looked up at Andy, and then looked at Ashley, Jake, CC, Jinxx, and Matt. She gave them a weird look. "Do I have something on my face?"

All the guys shook their heads.

"Then what's wrong?" Amber asked.

"You…"

"I what, Matt?"

Matt grinned, ran up to Amber, and hugged her. He picked her up and spun her around. "You didn't kill Andy!"

Amber smiled. "Of course not, but if you don't put me down in the next twenty seconds, you might not be so lucky."

Matt put her down and hid behind Andy.

"Amber, why didn't you kill me or at least punch me?" Andy asked.

"Because I didn't want to. But you guys should know, if I wanted to hurt anyone of you, not even Andy's idol could save you." She said.

"No, tell me the truth Amber. I saw the killer in your eyes as you grabbed my arm."

She sighed. "Fine. I was about to punch you when I realized that you're going to have it really rough from now on," Amber glared at the guys, "don't even say it." Then she focused her attention on Andy once again and said, "I didn't want to add to your problems by hurting you badly."

Andy stared at her, confusion written all over his face. "What do you mean?"

Amber stared back and calmly explained, "A child is a lot of hard work. Everyday from now on will be like today. Some days will be worse and some days will be calmer, but they'll always be an adventure with a child."

Andy nodded.

"So…" Amber said. She paused and cleared her throat before continuing. "Who is the mom?"

Andy stayed quiet and looked very uncomfortable. Jake noticed this. He walked up to Amber and said, "I'm sorry Amber. I didn't mean to! We just got carried away…we didn't mean too! We didn't expect this to happen! Oh my gosh, we're such idiots. We should have planned everything better. I just…" Jake ranted.

The guys laughed and Andy became a bit more comfortable.

Amber glared at Jake, "Shut up," she said and was about to punch him when she realized that he was holding Ava. She lowered her fist and stared at each of the guys. "I'm serious. It's important."

Jake sighed, "Fine. It was actually…"

Ashley slowly raised his hand. Not being able to hold it in anymore, he exclaimed, "FINE. IT WAS ME!" He turned and looked at Andy. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you!" Ashley grabbed Andy and hugged him tightly. He began to weep into Andy's shoulder.

Andy hugged Ashley back. He ran his hands through Ashley's hair. "Hey, it'll be okay."

Ashley looked into Andy's eyes. "How do you know? How can you say that?"

"Because, as long as we have each other, we'll make it." Andy said as he kissed Ashley's forehead.

Suddenly both Andy and Ashley were slapped. They each had a handprint on their cheek. "How could you guys? How could you cheat on me Andy? How could you go behind my back, Ashley?" Jake screamed while tears rand down his face.

Andy stepped towards Jake. "I'm—"

Amber hit the back of Andy, Ashley and Jake's heads. They looked at her, eyes wide and full of fear. Amber smirked. "That's what I thought. If you guys don't quit this bromance thing, I'll…"

This time it was Andy, Jake, and Ashley's turn to smirk. "You'll what, Amber?"

Amber smiled, walked over to Ashley, and whispered something into his ear. Ashley's smirk faded into a horrified expression. He went pale and his eyes widened.

Then Amber walked over to Jake and whispered something into his ear. He laughed and poked Amber. "So? I've done worse."

Amber stuck her tongue out at him. "Yea, maybe, but they'd kill you."

"Fine." Jake grumbled and proceeded to play with Ava.

Amber then walked to Andy and whispered something into his ear. Andy nodded and sighed.

Amber smiled at him. "You guys are getting really good at acting though. I would've believed you guys if I didn't know you guys so well."

Jake and Ashley said, in unison, "Thanks."

Andy walked to the couch and sat down. Amber walked over to him and sat down. She grabbed his right hand and started playing with his fingers. Calmly she said, "Andy, I care about you. You're like a younger brother to me. I want to protect you." She stared into Andy's eyes. "I need to know who the mom is."

All the guys surrounded Andy and Amber. The patiently waited for what Andy would say.

Andy sighed. He ran his left hand through his black hair. "I know who the mom is…" He lowered his head and avoided eye contact from anyone. "But I don't _know_ who she is."

Amber gripped Andy's hand tighter. "It's okay, Andy. Just tell us."

"Her name is Susie." Andy said. "I don't know her last name." He abruptly stood up and laughed bitterly. "I don't know anything about her! And I have a daughter with her! But now I won't ever know who she was because she's dead!" Andy started crying. Tears streamed down his cheeks, like waterfalls. His mouth trembled. "Ava won't know her…She won't know the person who gave life to her!"

Jake walked over to Andy. He hugged his friend and lifted Andy's face. He grabbed his sleeve and wiped away his tears. "Andy, it's okay. Ava at least will always have you and at least six other people to be her mom."

Andy nodded and hugged Jake back, but was careful to not disrupt Ava from her sleep.

"Aww…" CC said. He walked to Andy and Jake and hugged them. "Group hug!"

Everyone gathered and joined in on the hug. Suddenly they started to smell something. Ava woke up and started to cry.

Amber, Andy, and Jake laughed. "Ava needs to have her diaper changed." The three said in unison.

"I got this." Amber said. She grabbed Ava from Jake and grabbed Ava's baby bag from the couch. She started walking out the door when she said, "Guys, get changed. The concert is going to start in thirty minutes."

The guys nodded and Amber walked out and headed towards the bathroom.

When Amber returned ten minutes later, Jake, CC, Jinxx, Ashley, and Andy were all changed and where fixing their hair and makeup. Andy soon finished and walked over to Amber. He grabbed Ava and started tickling her. Ava giggled. Amber smiled at the sight before her. "You're a great dad, Andy."

Andy blushed. "Thanks…" Suddenly he started to panic. "Who is going to take care of Ava while I'm performing?"

Amber patted his arm. "Don't worry. Matt and I will take care of her. By the way…"

"Yeah?" Andy asked.

"When do you want to tell your army that you have a kid?"

"I don't know…when do you think I should?"

"Well, it depends…. Do you want to be the one to tell your army that you are with child…or do you want them finding out from somewhere else?"

"I want to tell them…"

Amber smiled. "Well, then probably today at the end of your concert."

"Won't that cause trouble?"

Amber nodded. "More than likely, but I'm going to get more security and besides there are no backstage passes for this show so you'll be able to go straight home."

Andy blushed and said, "Ugh, that's not true…" He started rocking his body. "I gave two passes to two girls we met at Wal-Mart…"

"Do they know…?"

"Yea, they know about Ava. They were the ones that helped Jake and me change Ava's diaper."

"Okay." Amber paused and thought for a moment. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want the two girls to be disappointed, especially after they helped Andy and Jake with Ava. Suddenly she smiled. "I got it!"

"Okay…" Andy said while giving Amber a weird look. "You mind telling me?"

Amber shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Just tell your fans the news at the end of the show. Matt and I will take care of the rest."

Andy nodded.

"ANDY, CC, JAKE, JINXX, AND ASHLEY!" Amber screamed.

"Yeah?" The five said together.

"You have one minute to get on stage! So get going and good luck!"

Andy kissed Ava's forehead and handed her to Amber and ran to the stage with the rest of the guys.

Amber turned and faced Matt. "We have some work to do, Matt dear."

Matt grinned. "Just tell me what to do, honey!"

**O.o What's Amber's plan? You'll just have to wait and see! Hey, please review! They really do encourage me to write and I appreciate them a lot! So hit the little button and review! Tell me what you guys thought about the bromance. xD I**

**P.S. Check out the story Fallen Angels by XxXFallenAngelsXxx It's awesome.**

**P.P.S. Check out CatchingYourClouds. He's amazing. I love his music. **


	10. Rings&PlanAIAISWHTKTTFWHBP! Part 1

**Something you never in a thousand years saw happening in this story, happens! It will shock you… It's kind of bad and kind of Good…(hehe pun!) The Plot thickens! Tell me what you think about it by reviewing! **

**P. S. Thanks for reviewing. 45 is a big number for me! It's the most reviews I've ever gotten. I'll give you guys a challenge. Can you get it to 60 by the next chapter?**

**P.P.S. Thanks for over 2,000 hits! WOO!**

**I don't own Black Veil Brides!**

Amber walked over to Matt, hugged him and kissed his cheek. He kissed her back and said, "I love you."

Amber smiled and said, "I love you too."

Matt stared at Amber. "You know we're going to have to tell the guys about us…"

"I know, but right now we have to help Andy."

Matt frowned. "There's always something that stops you from wanting to tell them. Are you embarrassed of me?"

Amber laughed and shook her head. "If I was, I wouldn't have had kids with you." She got on her tippy toes and pecked Matt's lips. "We'll tell them tonight, if you really want to."

Matt's face lit up with happiness. "Really?"

Amber nodded. She grabbed Matt's hand and squeezed it. "Of course."

"Okay. I know how I want to do it." Matt said grinning.

Amber grinned back. "Sometimes, you're such a kid."

"Yeah! But you love me!" Matt said and he started tickling Ava.

Amber rolled her eyes and smiled. "Now, it's time to focus and prepare." She handed Ava to Matt. She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number.

"Hey, Josh. It's Amber."

"Hey," A man answered. He had a deep, scruffy voice.

"Do you think you could get thirty extra guys or girls to come down to the venue by ten o'clock?"

"Yeah, of course." He said.

Amber smiled. "Great. Have them come to the back entrance and I'll have someone let them in."

"All right." Josh said.

Amber clicked her phone off and turned to face Matt. "Honey, we have some work to do."

Matt nodded and rocked Ava. Amber sat down on the couch and so did Matt. As Amber told Matt her plan, his grin got bigger and bigger.

"This is going to be awesome." Matt said. He kissed Amber's cheek and handed Ava to her.

"Get going." Amber told Matt. Matt nodded and started heading out the door. He was almost into the hallway when he tripped and landed on his face.

Amber walked over to him, while trying to hold in her laughter. "Are you okay?"

Matt got up and rubbed his forehead. "Yeah…" He waved to Amber as he walked away.

He walked to Amber's black Audi, got in and pulled out of the venue parking lot. "First, I have to get the…" Matt said to himself as he turned on the radio. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of _Inside the Fire _By Disturbed.

He grinned when he got to Oak Drive. He made a left and drove for five more minutes before finally reaching his destination. Matt parked the car, got out and walked into Tiffany's.

A lady with blonde hair walked up to Matt. "May I help you with something sir?"

"Yes, I'm looking for an engagement ring." Matt answered.

The lady smiled. Her green eyes twinkled. "My name is Aubrey." She held out her hand to Matt. Matt shook her hand. "Do you have anything in particular in mind?"

Matt shook his head and said, "I have no clue about engagement rings and jewelry…"

Aubrey nodded. "Okay. Well, lets start with the basics. Do you have a budget?"

"No, it doesn't really matter how expensive it is. I'll pay any price." Matt said.

Aubrey smiled. "Okay, do you prefer gold, silver, platinum, white gold, rose gold…?"

Matt sighed and thought for a moment. Amber usually wore gold, but he loved the pair of white gold earrings she had that she wore on special occasions. "I think either white gold, silver or platinum."

"Okay. Would you like diamonds, or a different stone."

Automatically, Matt said, "Diamonds."

Aubrey nodded. "Do you want just one diamond, or how would you like them?"

"I saw a ring in a catalog once. It had one large diamond in the center and had smaller diamonds around the sides of the ring itself."

"Okay, I think I know what you're talking about… But, what shape do you want the diamond? Oval, round, square, pear, cushion, heart…?"

"Uhh, round?" Matt asked. He didn't know that diamonds came in so many shapes.

Aubrey nodded. She motioned Matt to follow her. They stopped in front of a case full of rings like the one that Matt had described. Aubrey walked behind the counter. She opened it and pulled out a Jean Schlumberger Engagement Ring and showed it to Matt. "How about this one?"

Matt shook his head. "No, it's too diamondy…"

Aubrey nodded. She pulled out a Round Brilliant With Bead-set Border.

Again Matt shook his head.

Aubrey showed him about twenty more rings. She pulled out a Round Brilliant With Channel-set Band. She showed it to Matt. "This is the last one that fits your description."

Matt stared at the ring. "May I hold it?"

Aubrey nodded and handed the ring to Matt.

"Wow, it's perfect."

Aubrey smiled. "Is this the one you want?"

Matt nodded.

"Do you know the ring size?"

Matt handed the ring back to her. "It's a 4.5."

"Okay." She looked around the case a bit and then walked back into a room. She returned with a box. "You're lucky. This is the only one in that size that we have. It's a bit more expensive, though. The carat weight is two."

Matt grinned. "That's fine."

They walked to the cash register. "Your total is $40,000.00. Cash or credit?"

Matt gave Aubrey a weird look. "I'm sometimes stupid but I don't carry $40,000.00 in cash. What would happen if I got mugged or something? I'm paying with credit."

Aubrey laughed. "Some people don't like credit."

Matt shook his head and slipped his debit card though the machine. He punched in his pin. "Yeah, well that's dumb."

Aubrey shrugged. "Maybe." She handed Matt the bag with the ring and the receipt. "Have a good night. Your girlfriend will love that ring."

Matt smiled and said, "Thanks."

He walked to the door and tried pushing it open. He pushed and pushed, but the door wouldn't open. Aubrey saw that Matt was struggling and walked over to him.

He turned and faced Aubrey and shook her by the shoulders. "Your door is broken! We're going to all die in a diamond store!"

"Not quite." Aubrey pulled the door open.

Matt stared at her. "You're my savior! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! You should get an award or something!"

Aubrey laughed. "It was nothing. The sign did say pull."

"Oh," Matt said as he blushed from embarrassment. He waved to Aubrey and walked to the Audi. He pulled out of the driveway and drove back to the venue.

Matt parked, got out of the car and locked the doors. He started walking away from the car, but was pulled back.

"OH MY GOSH, THE CAR IS POSSED. IT WANTS TO EAT ME!" Matt screamed.

A jogger jogging past heard Matt and looked over. "No! You just shut the door on your jacket."

"Oh, thanks!" Matt yelled. He unlocked the door and opened it, releasing his jacket. He then closed and locked the doors once again.

He walked to the venue entrance, where a tall, muscular man stood. "Hey, Jim."

Jim smiled. "Hey, Matt. You need to get in?"

"Yep. Amber told you guys, right?"

"Yeah, Chuck and Dan are waiting for you inside."

Matt smiled. "Great."

Jim opened the door and Matt walked in. He ran to Chuck and Dan. They had bright green shirts on with "SECURITY" written on them. Dan and Chuck both had green eyes, and black shaggy hair. They were tall, tan and lean, but were also muscular. "Hey Matt." They said in unison.

"Hey. Why do you guys look like each other all the time?"

Chuck stared at Matt and gave him a weird look. "You know we're identical twins right?"

"Oh," Matt said. "That's why."

Dan smiled. "Yep."

"Amber told you the plan?" Matt asked.

Dan and Chuck smiled. "Yeah, we're ready."

"Good." Matt said. "Go! Good lcuk!"

Dan and Chuck walked into the room where Black Veil Brides were performing. They nodded at each other and walked into the crowd.

Matt walked to a big white van, got into the driver's seat and turned on the van. He pulled out his phone and called Amber.

She picked up on the first ring. "You're back?"

"Yeah. Plan AIAISWHTKTTFWHBP has begun!" Matt said.

"Okay, bye. Talk to you later." Amber said. She clicked the phone off and grinned.

She grabbed Ava and Ava's baby bag and walked to Andy's car. She opened the backseat door and put Ava into her car seat. Amber got into the passenger side and reached over the steering wheel and turned on the car. She buckled her seat belt and said. "This better work…"

**O.o Plan AIAISWHTKTTFWHBP has begun. DUN. DUN. DUN. So what'd you guys think about Matt and Amber? Review and tell me! There are only about two more chapters until…the end...**

**of something! NOT THE STORY! But It's still huge! **

**Can you guys beat my challenge? Hmmm?**


	11. Rings&PlanAIAISWHTKTTFWHBP! Part 2

**I don't own Black Veil Brides. T.T I hope you enjoy this chapter, it might be the last one for a while. I'm not sure when I'll get to update again. =( I have a research paper due soon…and school is kind of hectic(although I'm only in 9****th**** grade xD)I hope soon, but no promises. Review Please. It truly does inspire me to write more and update quicker.**

**Also My Twitter is: DevourTheSandia. I might tweet when updates might happen or some hints of what the chapters to come might have... you never know...**

Chuck and Dan were automatically sucked into the crowd and separated. They managed to squeeze their way through the crowd and made it to the front of the stage, although, some BVB fans were trying to attack them.

They flailed their arms and two giant purple glow-sticks and finally got Andy's attention. Andy walked to the right side of the stage and motioned Dan and Chuck to follow him. He led them to the center of the stage and pointed at two girls—one with short blue hair, and the other with long purple hair.

Dan and Chuck nodded at Andy. The dropped their glow sticks and walked around some fans and then stood behind the two girls. Unnoticed—more like ignored—they got out two brown cloth bags and cut two pieces of duck tape.

Swiftly and with ease, Chuck and Dan covered the girls' mouths with the tape. The girls didn't know what was going on and before they could react, Dan and Chuck placed the brown cloth bags over the girls' heads. Chuck lifted the blue-haired girl and threw her over his shoulder with ease, while Dan did the same to the purple-haired girl.

The girls started panicking and started kicking and punching at Dan and Chuck. Chuck and Dan tightened their grips on the girls, but were careful not to hurt them. They started walking out of the venue—totally ignored by everyone around them, due to the fact that Black Veil Brides entranced everyone in the venue.

As they were about to reach the exit, a boy noticed the two and started pushing throw the crowd while yelling something that neither Chuck nor Dan could make out. He reached them faster, than they could exit and started trying to free the blue haired girl. A woman wearing a bright green shirt with the word "SECURITY" written on it suddenly grabbed the boy and pulled him away from Chuck and Dan. She pulled him to the other side of the venue and talked—more like screamed because it was so loud—to the boy.

Dan and Chuck hurried to the exit. As they walked out, they heard Andy say, "Can I have everyone's attention…" Dan and chuck started running, knowing that everything would be ruined if they were late.

They ran towards a white van, where Matt was seated in the drivers seat with the window rolled down. They were about thirty feet away from the van when Matt noticed them. He got out and opened the back of the van.

Dan and Chuck placed the two girls in the back seats, put handcuffs on their ankles and wrists and buckled them up.

They exited the back of the van and closed the doors.

"Did anyone notice?" Matt asked.

"Everyone noticed…they just chose to ignore us." Chuck said.

Dan nodded and added, "One boy tried freeing them, but Max took care of him."

Matt smiled. "Good."

"You better go. As we exited, Andy was asking for everyone's attention." Chuck told Matt.

Matt nodded and got into the driver's seat. "You guys better tell Amber and then help the others." He turned on the van and drove off.

Chuck and Dan ran to Andy's car and tapped the driver's window. Amber rolled down the window. "Be ready," Dan said. Amber nodded and turned on the car and buckled up.

She handed Chuck and Dan two pairs of keys. "Go turn my car and Ashley's on."

They nodded and walked to the cars. After turning them on, Chuck and Dan ran back into the venue.

As they entered they heard Andy say, "I have a daughter."

The crowd was stunned. Everyone was quiet for what seemed like hours, but was actually only a few seconds. As quickly as the quietness and motionlessness came, it left. The crowd went into a frenzy and the venue became five times louder than it had been when Black Veil Brides had been performing.

Fans tried getting up on the stage, but a line of security stood in their way.

Everything seemed to go into slow motion. Andy dropped his microphone, CC dropped his drumsticks, Jake and Jinxx took off their guitars and dropped them to the floor, and Ashley took off his bass and also dropped it. The five ran off the stage as fast as they could.

The exited the venue. Andy ran towards his car and got into the back with Ava. Amber reversed as Andy's door barley closed and drove off as fast as she could, tires screeching as smoke rose from them.

Ashley and CC ran to Ashley's car. They got in and Ashley took off, following Amber's actions…but with more Ashley-ness and with sunglasses.

Jake and Jinxx got into Amber's car. Jinxx grabbed the seatbelt and tried buckling up, but was having trouble. "Forget about the seatbelt! Just go." Jake yelled, panic filled his voice—he had noticed the first fans exiting the venue. "They're coming!"

Jinxx's eyes widened as he saw what Jake saw. The fans stared coming towards them. Jinxx put the car into drive, did a quick U turn—that even the people from the Fast and Furious would be jealous of, and got out of the parking lot as fast as he could.

Jinxx drove like crazy—going 50 mph faster that he should have. In no time they caught up to Ashley and CC. Jinxx slowed down a bit, just enough to stay behind Ashley.

CC noticed Jinxx and Jake behind them. He laughed and rolled down his window, and stuck his head out. He waved to Jake, who had rolled his window down and was also sticking his head out the window. "Had some trouble, huh?" CC asked as he tried not to laugh.

Jake gave him the finger.

CC laughed, but suddenly became very serious. His eyes widened and motioned Jake to look back. Jake obliged, but he wished he hadn't.

Jake stuck his head back inside, pulled out his phone and dialed Andy's number.

Andy picked up after the second ring. Before letting Andy say anything, Jake screamed, "DRIVE FASTER! THEY'RE BEHIND US!" Jake hung up, not letting Andy reply.

CC stuck his head back into the car too, pulled out his phone and called Matt. "GO, GO, GO! FANS ARE COMING!" He clicked off his phone and buckled up.

Matt sped up, as did Amber.

Ashley laughed maniacally as he sped up.

Jinxx was on Ashley's tail. A stoplight was up ahead; it turned red just as they passed it.

When Jake looked back, he could make out a line of cars that had stopped. He could hear them honking and the drivers and passenger yelling.

Jinxx suddenly turned into a small street. They drove for fifteen more minutes—nobody slowed down—and then turned onto a dirt road and drove for another thirty minutes. They reached a split in the road. Jinxx took the right one, fallowing Ashley. Fifteen minutes, they came to another split in the road, and again they took the right one.

Matt started slowing down, as did Amber, Ashley, and Jinxx.

They were driving up a mountain road and were surrounded by trees. They crossed a wooded bridge. Matt disappeared into the deep woods, then Amber & Andy, then Ashley & CC, and finally Jinxx & Jake. They seemed to be swallowed up by the thick forest.

All of them had slowed down. They slowly inched their way through the dirt road.

They stopped in front of a huge wooden cabin—more like wooden mansion. A path made out of stones led to it. It was two floors high with a balcony wrapping all around the second floor. Its eastside was mainly made out of glass. Giant windows were also located around the home. Two giant doors with mosaic windows were at the entrance. A pool was located on the west side, with a hot tub.

Matt, Amber, Andy with Ava in his arms, CC, Ashley, Jake, and Jinxx got out the cars. They all gawked at the house, except for Amber and Matt.

Matt opened the back of the van. "Hey, can someone help me with these two?" He asked while motioning to the two girls.

Everyone gathered around the van.

"Take off the bags first." Jinxx said.

Matt nodded. As he was about to take the bags off, Amber stopped him. "I think Jake or Andy should, since they know them."

Matt got out of the van and Jake got in. He took the bags off the girls' heads.

The girls' eyes widened. Jake waved, "Hey…Sammy, Xylia..."

They tried speaking, but all their words were muffled. Jake frowned. He grabbed the ends of the duck tape and muttered, "Sorry for this," as he ripped the tape off of Xylia and Sammy's faces.

"OUCH!" The two girls screamed.

Jake blushed. "Sorry."

The two girls looked at each other and then at Andy and Jake. "Why did you kidnap us?"

"We—" Andy started to say, when Matt jumped into the van and took off the girls' handcuffs.

Xylia and Sammy quickly put Jake and Matt into headlocks.

"Hey, there's no need for that." Amber said as she reached for the girls.

"There was no need for kidnapping us!" Xylia and Sammy screamed as they backed up into the van and tightened their grips on Matt and Jake.

"It was all part of Plan AIAISWHTKTTFWHBP," Matt managed to say.

Xylia loosened her grip on Matt. "Plan what? What does that even stand for?"

Matt took a deep breath of air. He said, "Plan AIAISWHTKTTFWHBP. It stands for, Andy Is An Idiot So We Have To Kidnap The Two Fans Who Have Backstage Passes."

Sammy gave Andy a look. "Why?"

"I told the fans about…Ava." Andy said.

"But why kidnap us?" Xylia asked.

Andy looked at Sammy and then stared into Xylia's eyes. "I…trusted you two…and we didn't want to let you guys down…because…and…"

Sammy let go of Jake and Xylia let go of Matt. The four got out of the van.

Sammy hugged Jake and then Andy.

Xylia walked to where Andy stood. "You could've just asked. You know."

Andy blushed. "Sorry…"

Xylia smiled at him and gave him a hug, but was careful not to squish Ava. "Just ask, Andy."

Andy nodded. "Next time."

Xylia stared at Ava and started tickling her.

"Do you want to hold her?" Andy asked.

Xylia beamed at him and nodded. Andy handed Ava to Xylia. "So beautiful." A tear ran down her cheek, but she turned away before anyone could see.

"Hey, so what are we going to do now?" Sammy asked. She started walking towards the house. "Also I want the full story."

Amber smiled at Sammy. "We stay here until things calm down a bit…and the story…at dinner." Amber fallowed Sammy; she unlocked the door and walked inside. Sammy walked in after Amber. The Ashley, Jinxx, CC, Matt, and Jake fallowed.

Andy and Xylia stood outside alone with Ava. "Hey, Xylia, you okay."

She nodded and wiped her eyes discreetly. She turned around and smiled at Andy. "Yep!"

Andy smiled back, but noticed a tear on Ava's cheek…

**Voilà. Chapter complete. Thanks for reading and bearing with my long updates…I'm a horrible updater xD Review ^^ Thanks. **

**P.s. If you're a Tokio Hotel fan…or if you want to do me a favor… go to my profile...**


	12. Rings&PlanAIAISWHTKTTFWHBP! Part 3

**I don't own Black Veil Brides =( Please review! =D This chapter came a lot earlier than expected. Why? Because I had time and I'm so happy that TOKIO HOTEL WON MTV'S MUSICAL MARCH MADNESS 2012 AND I HEARD PART OF THE NEW SONG THAT BILL DID WITH FAR EAST MOVEMENT! I AM SO HAPPY. HERE'S YOUR PRESENT!**

Andy watched as Xylia walked into the house with Ava in her arms. He stayed outside and sat down on the path. He picked up a small stick from the ground and started breaking it into smaller pieces.

He didn't know what was happening in his life. Everything was way too complicated. First Ava appeared… He loved her, he really did. With all his heart, but it was still a bit of an inconvenience, not because of her, but because of his life. Andy knew that things were going to get way more complicated, more so than it had already gotten. He knew that he would have to be tough and not let anything interfere with Ava's life. But he didn't know how to make that happen, and that would cause even more trouble.

Andy sighed. He lay on the ground and stared up at the starry night. He began thinking about Xylia. She was strong and brave. She was very interesting and very secretive. He knew there was more to her pretty face and smile. Andy could sense that something troubled her deeply. His whole being told him that she was close to being lost…and that the only thing that kept her from becoming lost was Sammy.

The two had a very strong bond. They seemed to know everything about each other. He could tell that Sammy was Xylia's support—the only thing keeping her from losing herself. Sammy cared about Xylia and vice versa, but Andy knew—more like sensed—that their friendship was more than a friendship…but he didn't know exactly what it was.

Sammy on the other hand was—

Suddenly, a shadow cast over Andy. Before he knew what was happening, he was being pulled up to his feet. He looked at the person and saw a very ticked off looking Sammy.

Sammy stared at him with fury in here eyes. She grabbed his arm in a steel grip. "What did you do to her?" She asked in a very menacing voice.

Freaked out and confused Andy said, "Huh?"

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Xylia?" Sammy asked again while tightening her grip on Andy's arm.

He flinched at the pain that Sammy was causing. Andy's eyes widened and stuttered, "I-I didn't do anything to Xylia."

Sammy closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She was about to lose control of herself. "Tell me the truth. What the heck did you do to her!" Sammy managed to say while gritting her teeth.

"Sammy, I didn't do anything to her!"

Sammy let go of Andy's arm. She turned around, and closed her eyes, while trying to calm herself down. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. _He will break her._ Angrier than before, she turned around and glared at Andy with a fiery intensity. Hatred shone in her bright green eyes. Having lost every once of control she had, Sammy raised her right hand and slapped Andy as hard as she possibly could.

Andy was stunned. He stared at Sammy. He slowly raised his hand to his stinging—for surely red—cheek. "What…"

A tear ran down Sammy cheek. She started punching Andy. Each punch got softer and softer as she began to weep harder and harder. She fell to her knees and began shaking violently.

Andy knelt down by Sammy and wrapped her in his arms. "Why are you crying?"

Sammy hugged Andy back. Tears still streamed down her cheeks, but her shaking started to subside. "Andy…don't…break…her." She whispered into his ear as she hugged him tighter.

Andy exhaled and began to rub Sammy's back in circling motions. Confused by Sammy's comment, Andy asked, "Who would I break?"

Sammy pulled away from Andy and wiped her tears from her face with the bottom of her shirt. She stared at Andy for a while and decided to change the topic. "Why was Xylia crying?"

Andy shrugged. "I don't know…I didn't even know if she was crying. I thought she was, but I wasn't really sure."

"What do you mean? You didn't make her cry?" Sammy asked.

Andy shook his head and stared at Sammy for a while before speaking again. "I…Well…I didn't see her cry, exactly. I saw a tear on Ava's cheek when she turned abound and looked at me. Xylia, not Ava, because you know Ava's a baby and can't like turn… Anyways, I saw the tear, but I didn't think it was Ava's tear because Ava looked fine…she didn't look like she just cried….and besides…I would have heard her…Ava's not a silent crier…. I've also noticed that Xylia gets this look on her face when she holds Ava…"

Sammy nodded and ran her hand through her hair. She sighed and looked at Andy. "I'm sorry…for slapping, accusing, and punching you. I over reacted without getting the facts right."

"Oh, 's okay." Andy said. He became very quiet.

Sammy poked Andy. "What's wrong."

Andy shrugged and stared at Sammy. "Nothing, really…but…why…does…Xylia?

Sammy frowned and sighed. She didn't want to be the one to tell Andy about what was going on, but she knew she had to. It would be best for her and Xylia—but mainly Xylia. She also knew that if Xylia found out…well, she wouldn't be okay with it.

After fighting with herself for a while, Sammy finally came to a conclusion. It might not be the right one, but it had to be done, or so she thought.

She decided to start from the beginning—the beginning of a story that only she and Xylia knew. "Andy…as you can probably tell, Xylia and I aren't just friends."

Andy nodded. "Yea, I've noticed…but you guys aren't romantically involved, right?" He looked at Sammy and saw that she was staring at him and giving him a weird look. "I mean…it's be fine with me if you two were…I don't care about…it's just I don't really…you know?" Sammy continued staring at him. Panicking, Andy said, "LOVE IS LOVE! IT CANNOT BE HELPED! A DUCK CAN LOVE A TURTLE IF IT WANTS TO! AS CAN A DOLPHIN AND A RHINO!"

Sammy laughed. "Oh, poor, dear, confused Andy. You sound like at idiot. You ramble on and on, and never stop until you end up comparing people to turtles, ducks, dolphins, rhinos, and or marshmallows."

Andy blushed a deep crimson. "I—er, maybe…" He halfheartedly glared at Sammy. "Don't judge me! I'm just an Andy. We're a rare species that are going extinct."

"You are, indeed, rare…but "Andy's" are not going extinct, nor will they ever. I just met six other "Andy's" that are now located inside the house." Sammy said smiling.

"Shhh…it's supposed to be a secret…" Andy whispered.

Matt suddenly came out of the house screaming, "AHH! OM MY CHICKEN NUGGETS I ALMOST FORGOT THE CAKE! GIANT GUMMY BEARS!"

Andy stood up and ran to Matt. He jumped on his back and pulled Matt's hair. "Whatcha doin? Why you screaming?"

Matt said, "I, cake, you know….Ahhh! Get inside! I'll be there in five minutes!" He threw Andy off of him and ran to the white van.

Andy lay sprawled on the grass. Sammy walked over to him and helped him up. They walked into the house, but left the door open. They took off their shoes and left them by the other sprawled out shoes.

"Hey, Andy?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah?"

Sammy gave Andy a tiny, very strained, smile. "I'll tell you after…later…Xylia can't know…'kay?"

Andy nodded.

They walked into the kitchen and sat down on the stools that were by the island. They were greeted by the smell of pizza and Jake, Jinxx, CC, Amber, Ashley, and Xylia.

Suddenly Matt walked into the kitchen, huffing and puffing. In his arms he carried…

"What is that?" Everyone asked at the same time.

Matt smiled. "It's…"

**Review Please! I'm begging here! *****Grovels* Thanks! =D**


	13. Rings&PlanAIAISWHTKTTFWHBP! Part 4

**A/N VERY IMPORTANT READ!: I'm so sorry! It's been so long! Almost two months =() Writer's block sucks! I'm sorry! CONTINUE READING! Okay, so, lately people have been getting reported for writing stories with bands in them….I'm scared I might, so, I've posted this story on Wattpad. ****I will continue to update stories on here****, but I will also update them on Wattpad. If I ever get reported, and banned xD you will be able to find all my stories on Wattpad ^^ My Wattpad is ****DevourTheWatermelon ****=D Have any questions PM me or ask in a review and I shall answer =D Thanks! **

**Now! On with the story! I don't own Black Veil Brides!**

"It's a giant gummy bear on a cake, duh. Isn't it obvious?" Matt said while setting the cake on the island.

"Okay…" Andy said. "But, what's in the black bag?"

Matt grinned wickedly. He couldn't wait to tell everyone the truth. Today would be the day that everyone he cared about would know of his happiness. "Something… What time is it?"

Sammy smiled. "It's almost 11:03."

Matt's eyes widened. He bolted out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Xylia asked while grabbing a piece of cheese pizza.

"Who knows?" Andy said while sitting down next to Xylia and grabbing a piece of pepperoni pizza. He took a bite out of it and then realized that Ava was missing. He started choking.

Jake ran over to Andy and started pounding on his back while screaming, "DON'T DIE!"

Xylia put her hand on Jake's shoulder. Jake turned around and looked at her. "I don't think that's helping Andy."

Andy shot Xylia a grateful smile. He turned around and walked to the cupboard, grabbed a cup, and poured some water into it.

Jake smiled and wrapped her arms around her. "Aww, you're so cute, Xylia."

Xylia blushed. "Um, thanks…"

Jake leaned down and whispered, "I wasn't doing it to help Andy…it was payback."

"Well, aren't you a great friend!" Xylia said while laughing.

Jake nodded and started laughing too.

Andy turned around at the sound of laughter, and almost dropped his cup at the sight he saw. Jake was hugging Xylia and Xylia was smiling, blushing, and laughing.

Andy's heart broke a little. He walked over to Ashley and sat down. He continued to stare at Jake, who still had his arms around Xylia, and Xylia, who continued to laugh and smile.

Andy was suddenly punched. "Ow! What?" He yelled while glaring at Ashley.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, of course." Andy answered, sounding very annoyed. "Why did you have to punch me?"

Ashley shrugged. "You were spacing out."

Andy rolled his eyes and got up. "Where's Ava?"

"I don't know. Ask Xylia."

Andy started walking to where Jake and Xylia were. CC suddenly came out of nowhere.

He wrapped his arms around Andy. "You okay?" CC asked.

Andy detached himself from CC and growled, "Yeah. Peachy. As happy as a unicorn on a rainbow."

CC walked over to Ashley. "What's—"

"Don't know. He came by me and spaced out for a while. When I finally got him to not space out, he snapped at me." Ashley said while staring at Andy.

Andy patted Xylia's shoulder.

Jake let go of Xylia. She turned around and smiled at Andy. "Yeah?"

Andy avoided eye contact with Jake and Xylia. "Where's Ava?"

"Oh, she's in the living room in the crib. Do you want me to go get her?" Xylia asked.

Icily, Andy said, "No. I will." He turned around and started walking.

Jake grabbed Andy's arm.

Andy turned around and glared at Jake.

"You ok—"

Andy was annoyed. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He was beyond mad and was getting sick of everyone asking him the same stupid question. "Yes! I'm perfectly fine! I'M OKAY! I'm as happy as a panda! Now, could everyone just get off my case? LEAVE. ME. ALONE." He yelled while storming out of the kitchen and into the living room.

He walked to the crib and checked on Ava, who was sleeping peacefully. He smiled and kissed her cheek before walking to the front door, putting on his shoes and walking back into the kitchen.

Ignoring the stares that were following his every move, he grabbed his jacket off of the chair he was sitting on before. He grabbed his keys off the counter and headed for the door that would lead him outside.

Sammy walked up to Andy and grabbed his hand. She whispered, "I know how you feel, I saw what happened…it's happened to me before too."

Andy's glare softened. "Watch Ava for me?"

Sammy nodded.

Andy turned the handle and walked out of the house, slamming it shut behind him.

Andy heard another slam behind him. He turned around and said, "What?"

Amber walked up to him. "First off, you are not okay. If you don't want to talk about it, fine. But, you better be back by twelve."

Andy laughed coldly. "And why, oh please, tell me why I have to listen to you."

Amber slapped Andy. "I'm not asking you to do this for me. I'm asking you to do it for Matt, your best friend, who said he wants—no needs you to be back by twelve."

Andy stared at her. "And if I'm not?"

Amber sighed. "I'll lie for you Andy. I'll tell Matt you had to go talk to your parents or something."  
>"Why?"<p>

"Because Matt doesn't deserve to be hurt by a selfish brat like you." With that said, Amber headed back inside.

Andy sighed, opened his car, got in, and turned it on. He did a U-turn and drove, leaving the house behind him.

After five minutes of driving, Andy parked the car and got out. He walked along the dirt rode for a while. He leaned up against a tree and let the tears that he had been holding in flow freely.

"Why? Why, Jake! WHY? COULDN'T YOU TELL I LIKED HER?" He screamed while pounding his fists against the tree.

Andy let himself fall to his knees. He felt so alone, so cold. He was so angry and full of hate.

Nothing ever seemed to go right for him. All of his relationships were failures. None ever involved real emotions.

"AHH! WHY? DO YOU REALLY HATE ME THAT MUCH? DO YOU WANT ME TO BE MISERABLE?" Andy screamed at the sky.

He laughed to himself. "Now, I really am going crazy. Blaming someone whose not here…"

He took out his phone and checked the time. "11:40…I still have time." He said to himself.

He started clicking random buttons on his phone, until he had to type in a code. "What? What is this?" He tried a bunch of different numbers, but none of them worked. Suddenly he got an idea. He typed in a code and it unlocked.

He clicked on a folder and an image came up of him and a girl. "Delilah…" He whispered.

New tears started flowing from his eyes. He checked the time and realized that he had to head back to the house.

Andy got in his car and drove back. He ran inside the house and was greeted by Matt running up to him. "Andy! You are here."

Andy smiled at Matt. "Yeah, sorry I'm late."

Matt's smile widened. "No, you're five minutes early!"

"Oh…Why are you wearing a suit"Andy said.

"It's a surprise!"

The two headed into the kitchen, where Amber, Sammy, Xylia, Jake, Jinxx, CC, and Ashley were surrounding the island. They all turned around and stared at Andy and Matt when they walked in.

Matt walked over to Amber and smiled. The clock struck twelve and Matt got down on his knees in front of Amber and asked, "Will you marry me," While opening a little black box and showing her the ring.

Everyone stared in surprise.

Amber started crying and nodded. "YES!"

Matt put the ring on her finger, picked her up, and kissed her.

"Shouldn't you guys date first?" Andy asked.

Matt smiled. "We've been dating for over two years now…"

**Review! Sorry for the short chapter! Updates will take longer from now on **


	14. What's Wrong With You? & Idiots Part 1

**Hello readers! How've you been? It's been a while since I've updated this story…but here's a new chapter. YAY! I know these past few chapters have been a bit more serious than usual, but that's because this story (surprisingly…sometimes it doesn't seem like it does…) has a story line. It's not all jokes and funny business…but it does consist of a bunch of humorous parts. xD Starting now and for a few more chapters (like one or two more) this story will be more on the serious side. Later, it will go back to being mainly funny. YEAH! Funny stuff! **

*****Oh, and Fanfictioners (this goes for you Wattpadders too), I haven't been replying back to your reviews because I'm not sure if it bothers you guys and gals…and I don't want to annoy you… But if you don't mind me replying to your reviews, just tell me at the bottom of your new review… ^.^ **

****Wattpadders…you have experienced your first real AN from me… 0_0**

**I don't own Black Veil Brides.**

Andy stared at one of his closest friends. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How long did you say again?"

Matt gave Andy a strange look. "Two years."

"So that means the twins are your kids?"

Matt nodded and smiled. "I carry cute DNA!"

Andy smiled, walked up to Matt and gave him a hug. "Congratulations, Matt. I never thought—"

Jake suddenly cut off Andy's sentence. "Woah! Matt, I knew you and Amber had a thing, but I never thought that you two would be getting married!"

Ashley, CC, and Jinxx all nodded and patted Matt's arm. CC walked up to Amber and hugged her, "Amber, I told you this would happen!"

Amber smiled. "Yeah…I bet you feel like a psychic now." She said while poking CC.

"Nah…I feel like a unicorn prophet!"

Andy stared at all his friends smiling and laughing with each other. He felt horrible on the inside, but continued to smile.

Was he truly that ignorant and conceited that he hadn't noticed that his best friend had been in a relationship for two years? That his best friend had kids already!

Even CC knew! CC! He's the most clueless person in the world, yet he knew. He knew!

Andy sighed. He was the worst friend ever. He was the only one that didn't know.

"AGGGHHH!" He screamed as he banged his head against the wall.

Everyone turned around and stared at him.

Matt walked up to Andy and put a hand on his shoulder. "Andy—"

Suddenly, Ava started crying. As quickly as he could, Andy left the kitchen and headed into the living room.

He stared down at his daughter and picked her up. "Hey, baby girl. What's wrong?" He began rocking Ava in his arms, but she continued to cry. Her face was tear streaked and her cheeks were slightly red. "Shhh, it's okay, Ava. Daddy's here."

Andy sighed. He walked into the kitchen and walked up to Sammy and grabbed her arm. Sammy turned around and looked at Andy. "Yeah?"

"Could you hold Ava? I need to make her a bottle." Andy asked.

Sammy nodded and grabbed Ava from Andy. Xylia walked up to Sammy and started playing with Ava.

Andy walked back into the living room and grabbed the baby bag. He walked back into the kitchen and put the bag on the island. He grabbed a bottle, filled it with purified water, poured in the baby formula, and shook it. After he was done preparing the bottle, he walked back to the table where Sammy and Xylia were. He looked at Sammy and noticed that she wasn't holding Ava anymore and that Xylia was.

He put a fake smile on and said, "Xylia, I need to feed Ava."

Xylia looked up at Andy and smiled. "Do you want me to feed—"

"No!" Andy said a bit more harshly than he meant to. Instantly he regretted it as he saw Xylia's face fall. "No, it's fine Xylia. I just…Thanks for the offer, but I want to spend some time with Ava."

Xylia nodded and averted her gaze from Andy's. She got up off the chair and handed Ava to Andy.

Andy put the bottle into Ava's mouth, instantly calming her down and headed back into the living room. He sat down on the couch and started talking to Ava. "Ava, I love you with all my heart, you know." He touched her nose and kissed her forehead. "I also loved your—"

Footsteps pounded on the wooden floor. Andy turned around only to see Jake furious. "Meet me at your car in five minutes." Jake said as he walked out the door.

Andy got up, removed the now empty bottle from Ava's sleeping mouth, and put her in the crib. He kissed her forehead. "I love you." Andy whispered. He walked back into the kitchen and whispered into Sammy's right ear, "Watch Ava? I'm going out."

Sammy nodded and walked into the living room as Andy walked out the kitchen door.

He sighed, but continued to walk to his car. Jake stood by the passenger seat. When he noticed Andy walking towards the car, he got in and buckled up. Andy also got into the car, turned the ignition on, and drove away.

The two sat in silence, until Andy couldn't handle it anymore. "How far do you want me to drive?"

Jake glared at Andy. "Really! That's all you have to say? Andy, what's wrong with you!"

Andy shrugged. He stepped on the brakes, put the car in park, and got out. Jake fallowed.

The two stood a few yards in front of the car, so that the headlights would provide them with some light.

Andy took out a pack of cigarettes and his lighter. He lit one up and started smoking.

Jake glared at him. He grabbed the cigarette out of Andy's hand, dropped it on the ground, and squished it with his foot.

Andy smirked and lit another one up and blew the smoke into Jake's face.

"Andy! Stop! I'm trying to talk to you!" Jake yelled as he hit Andy's hand, causing the cigarette to fall.

Andy shrugged. "So talk. No one's stopping you. Besides, I have feeling I won't be able to handle you 'talking' to me without a cigarette."

Jake balled his hands. Anger flowed through his veins. He couldn't understand why Andy was being so difficult. What was wrong with him? How could he go from being so happy to being so crass? What was going on? Why was Andy so mad at everyone? What was his problem?

The next few seconds passed in a flash.

Without thinking, Jake punched Andy's face. Andy's cigarette fell out of his mouth and he dropped his lighter. His head flew to the right and Andy fell to the ground. Quickly, Andy pushed himself off the ground, balled his fist and punched Jake. There was a sickening _crack _as Jake flew back and landed on the ground with a loud _thud_.

Blood trickled down Andy's split lip and a bruise had started to form. He spit some blood out onto the ground. Andy ran his tongue over his lip trying to assess the damage while glaring at Jake, who was pushing himself off the ground.

When Jake finally managed to stand up he looked at Andy. Andy noticed that blood was gushing out of Jake's nose.

Jake slowly reached up to his nose with his right hand. As soon as he touched it, he felt a sharp pain. He walked to a tree and punched it as hard as he could. Jake bowed his head. When he spoke, his voice was broken. "Andy, what's wrong with you?" Slowly, he turned around and stared at Andy.

Andy briskly walked to where Jake stood. His blue eyes pierced through Jake's stare. Calmly, he said, while smiling ever so slightly, "That's a good question Jake…but I don't think you want to know the answer."

"Of course I do! I want to help you! Why do you think I asked in the first place? If I didn't want to know I would have ignored you!" Jake screamed as he grabbed Andy's shoulders. He pulled Andy into a hug. "Andy, please, just tell me what's wrong with you…"

Andy stood motionless. It seemed as though he wasn't going to speak, but after a few minutes passed, Andy whispered, "Fine. I'll tell you what's 'wrong' with me, as you put it…"

**Thanks for reading. Review? Vote( **Wattpadders)? Until next time! PEACE!**

**Check out my Forum and community! The links are on my profile ^^**


	15. What's Wrong With You? & Idiots Part 2

*****This is the last really serious chapter.*** It will go back to being mainly funny after this. I don't own Black Veil Brides.**

Andy pulled away from Jake and took a step back. He leaned his head back and stared the sky. A few seconds ticked by, as he thought about what he was going to say to Jake. Andy sighed as he figured out what to say. He leaned his head forward, grabbed Jake's surprised face with his right hand, and smirked. "Jake, I'll give you one more chance… Do you really want to know what's wrong with me?" Andy whispered, while begging Jake with his eyes to say no.

Jake nodded, ignoring his friend's pleading eyes. "Andy, of course I want to know. I'm your best friend; I promised you I would always be here for you."

Andy shrugged and rolled his eyes. He let go of Jake's face and ran his hand through his hair. "Fine. I'll tell you, but you'll hate me." He said, hoping that those words wouldn't come true, but part of him knew that there was a high chance.

"Andy, I could never hate you."

"That's what you say now because you haven't heard my story…but you will." Andy said, smiling, in hopes that his pain wouldn't show.

Jake grabbed Andy's arm. "No, I promise, I won't."

Shrugging Jake's hold off, Andy glared at his friend, and began speaking. "Gosh, Jake. You are so dense. Promises don't mean anything to me right now. You're going to have to prove it." Andy's eyes softened, and he spoke more calmly. "You really don't get this do you? I have a kid now. I'm a dad! I needed you, and you weren't there for me. I get it, you aren't psychic, but I thought you would sense that something was wrong from the moment on the phone. To an extent, you did, but you should've known better. I'm me, for goodness sake!" Andy shook his head, trying to forget his sadness. He smiled slightly at Jake. "Jake, I want you to know though, I don't blame you, honest, I don't…I just wish you would've been able to see."

Jake grabbed Andy. "Help me see then, Andy. Help me see, because right now, I don't get it."

Andy pulled away from Jake, walked to the car, and banged his head on the door. "Exactly. You don't get it and you probably never will, I mean, I don't even understand it myself." Andy got on top of the car and sat down. Jake sat next to him. Andy turned his and stared at Jake.

Here Jake was, putting up with him, and trying to help him, yet Andy, couldn't stop being mad at his friend. Jake wasn't doing anything wrong; actually, he was doing everything right. He was patiently waiting for Andy to open up, and that irritated Andy even more.

Andy wanted Jake to get angry. To tell him he's crazy and leave. He wanted Jake to punch him, to scream at him, to be furious, but most of all, he wanted Jake to stop trying to understand…because, he never would.

Sighing, Andy turned his head and closed his eyes. "At the hospital, I wanted you to tell me to put Ava up for adoption. I wanted you to tell me that I wasn't ready—that I'm still not ready. I wanted you to do everything in your power to make sure that I didn't keep Ava. Don get me wrong…I really appreciate what you did for me, though…I do love Ava and I'm glad I decided to keep her with your help, but I know deep inside of me that Ava's not going to have the life I want her to have, now that she's mine." Andy whipped his head to face Jake. Tears ran down his face as he spoke, but his words were full of anger. "Jake, I just wanted her to have a good life! I wanted her to live in a perfect house, with a dog, a nice lawn and garden, and with parent's who would go to all of her plays, all of her dance recitals, and so on. I wanted her to have parents who would never miss anything major in her life…parents who would always know what to do and who would always be there for her. Now she won't, because she's stuck with me." Andy dropped his head to hands. He felt defeated and worthless. He didn't understand how he made the stupid decision to keep Ava, and ultimately ruining her life. Andy felt like the worst father ever.

"Andy…" Jake began, but stopped when Andy raised his hand.

Andy lifted his head and shook it. "No, there's more… At Wal-Mart I wanted to go with those girls! I don't know why, but I did and I would have, that is, if Ava hadn't been introduced into my life. I know it's sick, but I wanted to, part of me still wants to. I want to live a carefree life. I want to kill my body from the inside out without having to worry about something precious that would end up hurt if I died. I want to live for my self. I want to make selfish decisions. I want to be free, but at the same time I don't. As I say these things, I'm starting to feel pretty horrible, but I feel these feelings, but I want them to stop!" Andy screamed. Tears flowed down his face, but he continued to rant. "Jake, I want things to go back to how they were, but in know if they did, I wouldn't be as happy as I am right now, not even close, and I'm not even happy right now! I'm a mess!"

Jake stared at his broken friend, but stayed silent, waiting for Andy to continue speaking.

"Actually, I'm worse than a mess…I don't even know what I am…the only way I can describe it is…like a unicorn without rainbows or a fried chicken enthusiast with only fried turkey."

Jake laughed and Andy glared at him. Jake put up his hands in defense. "Sorry, your comparisons are just funny…"

Andy smiled slightly, "I suppose…but there's more."

Jake nodded. "Okay, go on."

"Jake, I don't even know…I just, I don't really understand my feelings…When we met Xylia and Sammy I think I fell in love…or lust, I'm not sure. All I know is that I was beyond angry when you and Xylia were hugging and whispering to each other. I felt so betrayed by both of you, I just wanted to punch you and yell at her. I hated every single second that you guys were enjoying together. I thought you, Jake, my best friend, would realize that I had feelings for her, but I guess you didn't…or you did and you didn't care at all. I honestly don't know which… So, me telling you this would probably make you believe I like Xylia, right?" Andy asked while staring at Jake.

"Yeah…" Jake answered.

"But, that's not the case…at least I don't think, but maybe it is. I don't know! Then I started talking to Sammy more and I started feeling something for her! Gosh! This is so frustrating! I feel like Sammy gets me and I could have a relationship with her, but that's also how I feel about Xylia! But then I really start to think about it, and I realize I'm still deeply and madly in love with Delilah." At the name 'Delilah,' Andy broke down. He didn't try to hold in his sadness, like he was. Tears ran freely down his face. Andy looked at Jake with the most pained look he had ever allowed Jake to see. "Jake, I'm so mad at her for leaving me…but I just miss her. I want to hold her. I want to comfort her. I want to kiss her. I want to hear her laugh. I want to watch movies with her. I want her to cook for me, like how she used to. I want to make her go on rollercoaster with me, and have her freak out and hold me tightly again. I want her to yell at me for doing something idiotic. I want to pull pranks on you guys with her. I want to spend Christmas with her and Easter, and every other holiday. I want her back! I want her here with me. I want Delilah to help me raise our daughter. I want Ava to meet her mother. I want Delilah to help me chose a house. I want her to help me dress Ava. I want her to help me when Ava cries. I want her to sing to Ava and me. I want her to listen to me when I need someone to talk to. I want us to share the sleepless nights together when Ava won't sleep. I want her, Ava, and me to be the family I always dreamt of. I want her be _alive._"

Jake stared at Andy, who was openly crying his heart out. He couldn't believe everything Andy had just said. The most unbelievable being: Delilah was Susie and she was Ava's mom…and she was dead. Jake pulled Andy into a hug and let Andy continue crying. "Andy, I will never truly be able to understand how you feel, but I'll always be here for you. I will do the best to try to understand your feelings, but know that if I don't, I will still be here to listen to every word you have to say. " Jake rubbed Andy's back in small circular motions. "The reason I didn't tell you to put Ava up for adoption, is because I knew you could take care of her. I knew that if I told you to put her up for adoption, you would always be a broken man. I knew—no, I know, that the life Ava is going to have with you is going to be the best life she could ever have. The life she has and will have is and always will be perfect. This was the right choice."

"Jake…" Andy whispered.

"Shhh, Andy. Let me tell you how I feel." Jake said. "Yeah, I know how you feel about the freedom thing and living for myself. I wanted to go with those girls too, but remember, I told you; I was going to help you raise Ava. When I said that I meant it. I knew I would give up the freedom and carelessness that comes when you don't have to care about something so fragile and precious. I'm Ava's dad too, and I can't be careless like before, even if I want to, because in the end, Ava is the most important. Life wouldn't be the same without her."

Andy hiccupped as sob racked through his body. Jake lifted Andy's face and wiped it with his sleeve and then pulled Andy into a hug again.

"I look horrible…"

Jake smiled at Andy's comment. "Andy, you know, I don't have feelings for Xylia or Sammy…well, Sammy a little bit, but that's it. You shouldn't be mad at Xylia and me enjoying ourselves, we're friends too. And, yeah, I guess it could've looked like we were getting all lovey-dovey on each other, but the only reason we were laughing so much was because I was telling her about the guy that hit on you, the two blonde idiots, and the evil cat."

Andy laughed. "That cat was evil."

Jake nodded. "Yeah it was." He sighed. "We all miss Delilah…she was our sunshine. I know you cared about her on a way deeper level than anyone else, so I can't imagine how you're feeling, but remember, Delilah always used to sing that one song by that one band she loved so much and the line she would always sing went a little like this: " I don't want to cause you trouble. Don't wanna stay too long. I just came here to say to you, I am by your side…just for a little while. Turn around I am here If you want it's me you'll see. Doesn't count far or near, I can hold you, when you reach for me" and then she'd always say to all of us, "We'll always be together. So don't even try to get away, because you're stuck with me. I just made Black Veil Brides more dysfunctional, and now you all have to live with it…especially you, Andy…" and then she's wink at you and you'd pull her into a hug."

Andy smiled at that memory. Jake looked at his friend, and wiped away the rest of his tears.

"It's going to be all right, Andy." He whispered.

Andy nodded. "Thanks, Jake."

Jake smiled. "Hey, that's what friends are for."

"I just decided something," Andy said.

"What's that?"

In all seriousness, Andy said, "I'm giving up women, I need some bubble wrap, I'm going to start writing new songs for the next album, and I need to cut my hair."

"I'm giving up women too…but just for a while." Jake said smirking.

Andy glared at him. "I didn't mean it that way!"

Laughing, Jake said, "Sure, sure…"

"Go get eaten by a duck." Andy said while sticking out his tongue, getting off the car, and getting into the driver's seat. "Get in the car, I need to go see my marshmallow!"

"Ava?" Jake asked while getting into the car.

"Duh."

"Well, how was I supposed to know? Usually, you use 'marshmallow' as an insult."

Andy glared at Jake. "Things change."

"Yeah, they do…but you still can't count."

"Of course I can." Andy huffed, while poking Jake.

"Whoa, Biersack, keep your eyes on the road and your hands on the steering wheel." Jake said. "You can't count, give up."

"Give me an example of how I can't count."

"Fine. Before, you said, "I just decided something" but then you listed four things. Something means one and you said four."

After parking the car, turning off the ignition, and unbuckling himself, Andy got out of the car and Jake fallowed. Andy poked Jake. "That doesn't make any sense, Pitts."

"It makes perfect sense!" Jake yelled. "You just won't admit the truth!"

"LALALALALA." Andy sang, trying to block out Jake's voice. "I can't hear what's not true!"

Amber walked out of the house, furious. She approached Jake and Andy very quickly. She grabbed their ears and started pulling the two towards the house. Once inside, she walked into the living room, pointed at the couch, let Andy and Jake go, and said, "Sit."

The two automatically sat down. They looked around the room, and saw that Ashley, Jinxx, CC, Sammy, Xylia, and Matt were all staring at them with eyes full of worry.

"You two leave the house angry and come back yelling so loudly at each other that we're able to hear you." Amber glared at Andy and Jake. "You two need to fix whatever problem you have, before I do."

"Well, I wouldn't have yelled if Jake wasn't such an idiot." Andy said.

Jake glared at Andy. "And I wouldn't have yelled if Andy knew how to count."

"I do know how!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Shut up!" Amber yelled. She looked at Jake. "Start from the beginning."

Jake smirked at Andy and Andy glared back. "Okay…so when me and Andy left, we were angry, but then things happened and we talked it out. When we were heading back, Andy said, and I quote, "I just decided something," but then he listed four things, which means he can't count."

"That doesn't make sense!" Andy yelled. He looked at Amber and gave her the puppy dog eyes. "Tell him, Amber, tell him that it doesn't make sense."

Amber sighed. She should've guessed that the problem was minor and idiotic. "This is a problem that should be resolved by idiots."

Jake and Andy smiled at each other. In unison, they asked, "So, I guess this means your going to solve it, right, Amber?"

Amber glared at them. Andy and Jake gulped. As quickly as they could, they ran behind Matt.

"Matt! Save us from the idiot that's trying to kill us!" Jake and Andy screamed.

Matt's eye's widened. "Now, honey, calm down…"

"What did you just say, Matt?" Amber asked.

"Uhh…" Matt gulped, and bolted out of the living room as fast as he could. As he ran he yelled, "Sorry, guys! You know how it is! Sometimes you have to leave the team behind!"

"Oh…fish sticks!" Andy and Jake yelled as they started running away from Amber.

Amber was right behind them. "When I get you three!"

Ashley laughed. "Well, things are back to normal…idiots running around the house."

"What'd you just say, Purdy?" Amber yelled as she stopped in from of Ashley.

Ashley's eyes widened. He flipped out of the couch and ran for his life.

"Haha! Ashley's going to get beaten by and idiot!" CC screamed, smiling. Suddenly, he realized what he just said and he, too, began running. "I need to keep my big mouth shut."

Jinxx smiled. He thought, "Idiots will run, but bigger idiots will chase."

Xylia and Sammy stared at Jinxx with wide, shocked eyes.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Jinxx asked.

Sammy and Xylia shook their heads.

Jinxx noticed Amber glaring at him. He sighed, got up, and said. "I said what I thought I thought out loud, didn't I?"

Xylia and Sammy nodded. Jinxx began to run.

"I'll go stop Amber." Xylia said as she got up and chased after Amber, who was getting closer to catching Matt, Andy, Jake, CC, Ashley, and Jinxx.

Sammy smiled down at Ava. "See, Ava." She held up Ava to show her the chaos. "This is why you never want to mess with your Aunt Amber."

Ava giggled. She reached her arms out as she saw Andy run past her.

"Sorry, Ava! I can't hold you right now. Daddy's running for his life." Andy screamed.

Ava smiled and started giggling even more.

**I don't own the song used. The song used: ****By Your Side—Tokio Hotel**** check it out =D****  
><strong>

**Review? Thanks, marshmallows! **


	16. Andley‽ Jandy‽ Revenge‽ The End‽ Part 1

**Hello beloved Wattpadders and Fanfictioners ( I suggest you get a Wattpad...I go on there more and we can communicate on there more, if you want) I know it's been over a month, almost two, since I updated this story. (One: writer's block, two: laziness, three: no time to write) But, here's the next chapter. It's a bit short but I hope you enjoy. **

**I don't own Black Veil Brides. **

Amber held Ava as she sat smiling in triumph on top of Andy, Jake, Jinxx, CC, Ashley, and Matt. They all had horrified expressions and duct tape on their mouths, ankles and wrists.

She winked at Xylia and Sammy who were trying not to burst out laughing at the sight before them. She kissed Ava. "See, Ava, don't ever forget, your dad and your uncles are all idiots. Whoever says otherwise is a bigger fool."

Jake groaned. He was at the bottom of the pile; face down, on the wooden floor. The pain of his broken nose had finally registered in his brain once again. "MMMMMMM!" He groaned, his words being muffled by the duct tape. Unseen tears began coming out of his eyes. "MMMMM GAHH." He once again moaned, as he began wiggling around, disturbing the balance of the pile.

Andy's eye's widened, as he felt the pile slowly falling, which was particularly bad for him, since he was at the very top.

Amber quickly jumped off as she felt the slowly crumbling pile of humans. She smiled and stuck her tongue out at the boys. "That's what you get."

Ava giggled.

"MMM," Andy mumbled as he heard his daughter's laughter. He fell to the ground with a thud. "MMMM!" He screamed.

Ashley, Matt, CC, Jinxx, Andy, and Jake all lay on the floor.

Sammy and Xylia burst into laughter. After regaining their composure, they grabbed the scissors on the table, and began cutting the boys free.

After being freed, the guys looked at each other and gave pitying glances to one another. They lifted a hand to the duct tape on their mouths and lifted a corner. Andy raised his left hand and counted down from thee. When he made a fist, they quickly pulled the tape off.

"TRUCKS!"

"FISH STICKS!"

"PIZZA!"

"CABALLOS!"

"GATOS!"

"UNICORNS!"

"PIZZA!"

Everyone stared at Andy. He shrugged. "I'm hungry. Is that a crime?"

"Oink." Jake whispered.

Andy glared at him. "We've already had this conversation."

"I know. It still doesn't change the fact that you are the biggest oink in the universe. Your stomach can hold more than a Black Hole. It could be it's own universe if it wanted to. I bet it is, actually. All the food in your stomach that still needs to be digested is probably a thriving community by now." Jake said, while smirking at Andy.

"Hey, Jake,"

"What, Andy?"

"Your nose is broken."

"AHHH!" Jake screamed out in pain. "Why'd you remind me?"

"Why'd you call me an oink?"

"Because it's true!" Jake yelled while holding his nose.

"What I said is true too."

Jake glared at Andy. He stuck his middle finger out at his best friend, who smiled and walked into the kitchen.

Andy grabbed a plate, a cup, and four slices of pizza. He walked back into the living room and sat down. He smiled, as Sammy got ready to reposition Jake's nose.

Sammy quickly repositioned Jake's nose and Andy laughed as Jake fell to the ground in pain.

Xylia plopped down next to Andy, with Ava.

Andy looked at her and then at Ava, who reached towards him. "Hey, baby girl. How've you been?" He put his plate and cup aside and grabbed Ava. He blew on her tummy, making Ava giggle. "You know, honey, I think you should be sleeping."

Ava stared at Andy. Her eyes began to close, but they suddenly fluttered open as her stomach began to make noises.

Xylia laughed. "Do you want me to…?"

Andy shook his head. "No, it's fine, Xylia. But, come to the kitchen with me?"

She nodded, got up and fallowed Andy into the kitchen.

Andy began making Ava a bottle. After finishing, he began feeding Ava. He looked at Xylia.

"So…" Xylia awkwardly started. She stared at Andy, and couldn't help but smile. "You love her so much."

Andy nodded and smiled down at Ava. "Yeah. She means the world to me. I will never give up on her."

"That's good…I won't have to hunt you down now."

"Xylia?"

"Yeah?"

Andy locked gazed with Xylia. "I'm sorry. I had no right to get mad or take my frustration out on you."

"Then why did you?"

"I don't really know…I just have a lot on my plate. Too many things are going on right now and I guess me dealing with it was…taking it out on people I care about."

Xylia nodded.

"And he's pregnant, again!" Ashley yelled, while walking towards Andy, and placing his head on Andy's stomach. "His hormones are acting up."

Andy looked down at Ashley and kicked him.

"Ow!"

"It was supposed to be a secret you marshmallow!" Andy said. "I don't want everyone knowing that Andley is real!"

Jake walked in. "What?! Andley is real?! How dare you Andrew!? I thought I'd let Ava slide because she's so cute, but another one with Ashley?!"

"Jake—"

"Don't Jake me Biersack. We're done." Jake said as he flipped his hair and walked back into the living room.

Ashley kissed Andy's cheek and Andy kissed Ashley's cheek in return. "I'll go talk to him, babe." He looked at Xylia laughed at her expression and walked off.

"So…Andley is real?" Xylia asked, while trying to hold in her shock.

Andy smiled. "Does it matter?"

Xylia shook her head. "No, just curious."

"So…are we okay?"

"Of course." Xylia said as she got off the barstool and walked into the living room. She plopped down next to Sammy and the two began talking.

Ashley walked back into the kitchen and sat down. "So, are we just messing with Xylia or Sammy too?"

"What do you mean babe?" Andy said while smiling and putting Ava's empty bottle into the sink. "This is real."

Ashley laughed. "So real it must be fake."

Andy raised his eyebrow. "Or so fake it must be real."

Rolling his eyes, Ashley replied, "Whatever, either way, I'm going to have fun."

**Thanks for reading and bearing with me. FF readers, you can find me at DevourTheWatermelon on Wattpad. I go on there more and I suggest you get one. I don't know why, but I get the feeling Fanfiction might take down all my stories from here and I'd hate to lose all of you. You guys are the ones that gave me the urge to continue with this story. Thank you. Please contact me if you have any questions. **


	17. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**IMPORTANT! **

**Attention, Attention (see what I did there, hint FIR) anyways, this story might get taken down by Fanfictoin! Yeah! Isn't that just peachy?! I've been waiting for this since I first put a story on here! Yeah! Dream come true! Thanks! Okay…I'm done with the sarcasm...for now. Time to get real. Real serious.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! <strong>

**Here's the deal. Someone warned me about one of my stories going against the Fanfiction rules, because they use real people, and I'm guessing they'll be reporting it soon if they already haven't.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**I refuse to change the characters and whatnot to make it right for this sight, so yup, expect the worst. **

**This means, they might be taken down, and I might get banned.**

**=D (note the sarcasm in my typed smile)**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! <strong>

**I'm sorry, but I will not be reposting them if they do get taken down. I'm not going to risk having them taken down again. I just don't want to deal with people hounding me about them being against the Fanfiction rules and blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**As some of you may have noticed, my community no longer has stories in it. I couldn't figure out how to delete it, so that's what I had to do. **

**Once I figure out how to delete it, it will be DELETED.**

**My forum will also be deleted soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>*****IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! VERY IMPORTANT! SUPER IMPORTANT!**<strong>

**I've sent all you, all the ones that had PM available, a message telling you where you can find this story and all my other stories. If somehow I missed you, or you don't have PM activated, here's the information:**

**I HAVE A WATTPAD. YOU CAN FIND ALL MY STORIES ON THERE.**

**My WATTPAD: DevourTheWatermelon**

**w w .c o m (back slash) user (backslash) DevourTheWatermelon**

**If that doesn't work, go to my profile, and the link should be at the top, just copy and paste it to the URL thingy.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**Also, the first chapter of The Baby is on BVB Fiction.c o m**

**I hope to get more of it on there soon.**

**My BVBFiction: DevourTheWatermelon**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**If by chance, my stories don't get taken down, I will NOT UPDATE! Sorry.**

**I will not delete my account. If one day it vanishes, it was probably deleted by FF. **

**If my stories do get taken down, you can still PM me and stuff, unless I get banned or something like that.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THANK YOU! <strong>_

_**I'd like to thank all you have read/put my stories on your alerts/favorites. You guys and gals made my Fanfiction experience wonderful. You are the ones that made me want to continue writing, and for that I will always be grateful. You are also the ones that kept me on this website for so long, I would've left sooner, but I stayed for you all. **_

_**I'm so sorry and I regret all of this this happening. I should've been sneakier(kidding)…I wish I could stay on here longer, but that's probably not going to happen. I'm almost 189% sure that all my stories will be taken down by FF. You can find me on wattpad, though.**_

_**Again, thank you. I hope to hear from you all again, sometime. **_

_**Bye. **_

_**~Nidia (a.k.a PainLasts4Ever)**_


End file.
